Seventh Year
by Lifegoesonwithinyou
Summary: Harry goes back to Hogwarts to redo his seventh year. How everything comes together for the epilogue. Someone's leaving anonymous notes to students and there is a chain of weird events happening in Hogwarts. Who's behind it? Ships: Harry/Ginny, some Ron/Hermione. AU.
1. Chapter 1

** A/N: Hey people. I really don't know where I'm going with this story yet, but I have a lot of great ideas! I love the Harry Potter stories, so here you go!**

Harry sighed, as he got out of bed for the thirty-fifth time he'd been at the Dursleys, and crossed off another day there would be, until he could finally go back to Hogwarts, for his seventh year, which had been missed because of the horcrux hunting the previous year. It never occurred to Harry to tell the Dursleys about the Wizarding War. They'd probably scoff at him. Harry couldn't believe Dumbledore was making him stay at the Dursleys one more summer. Dumbledore was…well dead, but Harry had come up to the headmaster's office a lot after the War and talked with his painting about things. Staying with the Dursley's wasn't exactly a bonding experience. Yes, the Dursleys were so bad that they made Harry wish for school, and the only times he enjoyed there was doing his homework in the dead or night. Being asleep improved the Dursleys.

Uncle Vernon hated him. He was about as nice to Harry as Ron was to Crookshanks. Uncle Vernon worked at a boring drill company, bragged about his car (since he really didn't have anything else to brag about) and his temper really shouldn't be tested after 12 noon.

His Aunt Petunia wasn't much better off. She was bony and nosy, and spent most of her spare time sticking her head out of the window and spying on the neighbors. It was creepy. She recorded the neighbor's conversations.

Then, there was his cousin, Dudley. Harry felt very sorry to call Dudley his cousin. The guy was like Weight Watcher's worst nightmare. Dudley was wider than he was tall, put his foot through the T.V. daily, his interests stretched barely farther than a Big Mac, and the highlight of his day was probably eating a doughnut.

By now, Harry was seriously hoping that he'd be shipped off to Mexico for the summer holiday. The telephone in his bedroom rang.

"Unicorn turds!" cried Harry, muttering the wizard swear, and quickly picking up the phone, hoping it didn't wake up any of the Dursley's.

"Harry?" came Hermione's voice.

"Hermione!" cried Harry, relieved. "Help me, I need to get out of this mental institute!"

"What on Earth are you talking about, Harry?"

"The Dursleys, they're driving me mad!"

"For goodness sake, keep your voice down!" Hermione retorted. "Everyone's sleeping!"

"Where are you, anyway?" asked Harry. He assumed Hermione was in her house, but she could hear many different voices in the background. (Hermione's parents were still obliviated in Australia.)

"Oh, Ron and I are in a tent, the Weasleys are all in Egypt right now!" cried Hermione, happily. Harry knew Hermione wasn't trying to gloat or anything, but he would give almost anything to switch places with her right now.

Hermione lowered her voice. "Do you know he's called Lavender?"

"Lavender?" asked Harry. "Oh, right, er…oh no…"

"I know, she's so full of herself" said Hermione, distastefully.

Harry didn't really know how to respond. Ron had dated Lavender in the past, and he really didn't want that to continue. When Ron and Lavender were dating, Lavender always tracked Harry down in the hallway, asking him about his feelings on Ron. It led to very awkward conversations.

"Anyway…how is your holiday?" asked Hermione, weakly. She knew Harry was cooped up with the Dursleys again.

"Oh. Fine!" lied Harry, trying to sound happy.

"Harry, you don't have to lie" responded Hermione. "I know you're with the…horrid Dursley people!"

Harry and Hermione spent half an hour criticizing the Dursleys, until Harry heard Uncle Vernon's floor creak.

"Well, the Dursleys are up." Said Harry, bitterly.

"So is Ron, I'm pretty sure either Fred or George dumped water on his head!" We'll get you out of there as soon as we can Harry, I promise." And with that, she hung up.

_How soon, _wondered Harry, putting down the phone. _Let's hope it's in a couple weeks or so!_

"BUT IT' MINE!" Dudley yelled from the kitchen.

"Make that a couple days." Muttered Harry, through clenched teeth. September could not come sooner.

Breakfast was the usual: Horrid.

"BOY, coffee, now!" snapped Uncle Vernon impatiently, which was pretty stupid, because he was holding a cup of tea.

Harry sighed, and mutely started making coffee. He was used to this treatment. Aunt Petunia sat down and started nibbling on her toast. She took about fifteen minutes to eat a piece of toast.

Dudley was scarfing down bacon.

"Be careful, Dudders, you might swallow your fork!" Uncle Vernon said, in a failed attempt at a good-natured tone.

Dudley, who's mouth was so full of food, only managed to nod.

"Harry snickered. "Looks like he's killing the fork." He muttered under his breath.

Apparently, Uncle Vernon had the ears of a hawk. "What was that?" he asked.

"Nothing." Harry started stabbing the bacon with a fork.

"Duddykins wouldn't hurt a fly!" cried Aunt Petunia, sounding close to tears. Either Aunt Petunia was blind, or profoundly stupid.

"Not unless he sat on it." Harry had no idea what made him say it.

Uncle Vernon stood up. Dudley didn't even seem to notice the insult He was probably too busy with his pancakes to listen. Multitasking wasn't Dudley's thing. Vernon slowly stepped over to Harry the familiar vein in his forehead beginning to pulse.

"Think you're being smart with me, boy?" asked Vernon, his mustache twitching. "Think you're some sort o comedian making cracks at Dudders like that?"

There were many replies Harry would have loved to say to that, but he went with the safe one, "No."

"Right." Replied Vernon, grinning and giving Harry a full view of his horrible teeth. "Think you're too good for us? Think you're better off with those…freaks?"

"Vernon…the windows open!" squeaked Aunt Petunia, in fright.

Vernon never broke eye contact with Harry. "Think you're some kind of big hero in the wizard world, with your…your magic…and your scar?"

Inside, Harry wanted nothing more that to strangle his Uncle, but a voice inside his head (which sounded considerably like Hermione's) told him not to rise. Not to give Uncle Vernon the satisfaction.

"No." was Harry's answer.

"That's right" said Vernon. There was a cruel glint in his eyes that Harry didn't like. "Because to us, you're nothing but slimy, worthless, and pitiful. You can't amount to much more in your magic world, because you're a freak. And nobody likes a freak." Vernon sat back down, satisfied.

Harry tried to remain as nonchalant as possible. _This is just Uncle Vernon, _he tried to tell himself. _He knows nothing! _But the words, slimy, worthless, freak came back to him. _Nobody likes a freak…_he heard Uncle Vernon's words come back to him.

Harry slowly made his way upstairs. Every step he took felt like another insult. Slimy, worthless, freak…slimy, worthless, freak…

Harry entered his room., slamming the door loudly. He already had enough on his plate at the time! He as reentering his seventh year at Hogwarts. And all he was getting, all the time, were flashbacks from last year…breaking into Gringott's…the visions of Voldemort torturing person after person for information…Hemrione tortured in Malfoy Manor with him and Ron forced to listen…the moment when he found out that he himself was a horcrux…Harry fell onto his bed in a deep sleep. Tap! Tap! Tap!

Harry looked up, jolting out of his sleep, expecting Lord Voldemort to be standing over him. Tap! Tap! Harry rubbed his eyes, and looked around. Outside his window was Errol, looking extremely windswept and careworn. Harry walked over to the window, opening it, along the Weasley family owl to feebly enter the room, wings flapping at an unsteady pace.

Harry glanced at his own snowy owl, Hedwig, asleep in her cage. Errol was carrying a fairly large parcel wrapped in crinkly newspaper. He wondered if it was from the Weasleys to send him food or such. The Weasley's mom probably sent Harry another year's worth of meat pies. She was constantly making remarks about Harry looking underfed. He was careful to not mention the Dursleys starving him in from of Mrs. Weasley. It wouldn't go down well on Mrs. Weasley's part.

Harry unwrapped the parcel carefully. Errol feebly hooted from Harry's writing desk.

"Fine" Harry sighed, rolling his eyes, and scooping Errol up, and silently placing him in Hedwig's cage. Hedwig hated being in her cage, let alone sharing it. Harry hoped she wouldn't wake up for a good 20 minutes.

Sure, enough, nearly half the box was full with at least a dozen meat pies. Harry silently thanked Mrs. Weasley. The Dursleys have resorted to giving Harry no food at all, and the only time Harry really ate was when his Aunt and Uncle took Dudley to heavyweight boxing practice, then went out to lunch. Since this only happened once a week, once they were gone, Harry went to the nearest store and had to buy a weeks worth of candy to survive. How did Harry have the money for that? Well…Uncle Vernon could never explain his continuing absence of money once a week.

But what really caught Harry's eye was a letter that was scrawled in Ron's handwriting. He snatched it up, immediately. It read:

Hey Harry!

You won't believe it mate, we won tickets to Egypt in the Daily Prophet! Again! I knew I liked that paper…I'll actually read it more than once a year now! Hermione's here too. I like her and all, but sleeping in a tent with her is murder…did you know she recites homework in her sleep? Anyway, I really wanted you to come, but you remember what Dumbledore said about having to stay with those prat relatives of yours. But we're coming to get you soon. I don't know what day/time it is back in England, but we'll be back at the Burrow before this gets to you. On July 5th, 2 A.M., we're coming to get you. If mum finds out, she'll go ballistic. Well, see you soon, mate!

Ron

P.S. I think Fred and George slipped something in your twelfth meat pie. I'm begging you, do NOT eat it.

Harry laughed, heartened. He felt so lucky to have Ron's family, they were practically his family now. And they were getting him on July 5th!

"Wait" Harry muttered to himself. "Today's the 5th!"

Harry went crazy. He started throwing everything in reach of him into his trunk, tearing things off his wall, and knocking over the table in the process.

He did not touch the twelfth meat pie.

**A/N HEY GUYS, hoped you liked the chappy, there's much more of the story to come! I don't know how long it's going to be, but I'm estimating maybe…20 chapters? I'm probably off by 20. Well, read/review!**

** If you review, you get Mrs. Weasley's meat pie!**

** If you don't review, you get the twelvth meat pie…**


	2. Chapter 2

** HEY GUYS! Hope you all liked chappy 1, and I have some good news and some bad news for you guys. **

**If you reviewed, good news! You got Mrs. Weasley's home made meat pie!**

**If you didn't review, bad news. You got the twelfth meat pie.**

**On to the story! **

Creak. Creak. Creak. Creak. Harry rolled his eyes. It was 12 in the morning, and while his Uncle and Aunt slept soundly, they had no idea that Dudley was still walking around the kitchen, taking food.

Creeeeak. Harry banged his head against the wall, in annoyance.

"How many more meals does he have to have before breakfast?" whispered Harry in exaspration.

He had all of his school supplies packed tightly into his trunk, and Hedwig was standing upright in her cage, which was perched on top of Harry's trunk. Hedwig was glaring at Harry. It wasn't another hour until Ron arrived, and Hedwig was less than thrilled about her current position.

Harry sighed and gave Hedwig an "It's for the best" expression, hoping it would suffice.

He quietly slipped his invisibility cloak out of his trunk, hoping the faint rustling wouldn't wake Uncle Vernon. He was a light sleeper. If Dudley didn't leave the kitchen and quit having a 3-hour midnight snack binge, he'd have to use the cloak if he came across Dudley. As Harry smoothed the cloak out, Harry wondered what Dudley could be eating. As he was on a diet, there were only vegetables and fruit in the fridge. The idea of Dudley ever willingly eat a vegetable was laughable.

Harry sighed. Things have changed, after Voldemort's death. Harry spent hours on end, wondering if he was really gone for good, and if he wasn't what plan he could be making. He was getting paranoid, thinking Voldemort was in Privet Drive, or in the house. The Dursleys and Voldemort didn't correspond too well in his brain. It was just too odd of a thought.

"DAD! DAD! MY FACE!"

Harry groaned, hearing Dudley running up the stairs yelling something about eating and his face. He heard Vernon open his door and tell Dudley something. Harry wished they would both o back to bed. Dudley's 17-year-old tantrums usually lasted approximately 2-4 hours. They were not enjoyable.

Suddenly, Harry heard a tap on the window. He jumped out of bed, adrenaline jolting through him. He slowly and cautiously opened the window, drawing his wand for good measure, and looking extremely scared. He couldn't help thinking that the tap was Voldemort, even thought that was probably impossible.

"Whoa mate, see Umbridge's face or something?" came the voice of Ron Weasley. He was sticking his head out of a car, which was parked in midair.

Harry grinned, pocketing his wand. "Hey Ron, you came just in time, my cousin just woke my Uncle up."

"I know" was Ron's reply. "Fred and George snuck some puking pastils and fever fudge into your pantry.

"So that was what he was eating. Fred and George are here?"

"Were" Ron corrected. "They knew I'd return home late and get caught by mom, so they left me to blame. Gits."

Harry understood what Ron meant. Fred and George, the Weasley twins were known for pranks, tricks, and leaving other people to blame, preferable Ron. Suddenly, Harry noticed the car Ron as driving.

"Hey Ron?" asked Gharry, suspiciously. "Where…did you get that car?"

"Uh…well" said Ron, in what was supposed to be an offhand tone. "Well…it's dads!"

But Harry couldn't help noticing Ron's face turning red.

"Are you sure?"

"Fine! I took it form your Uncle's driveway and enchanted it! We all brought brooms, but Fred and George took mine with them!"

Harry was amused.

"You can borrow from my Uncle any time you want" Harry replied. "The only time he ever uses that car is to take Dudley to boxing, or has a doctor's appointment or something."

"A…huh?" asked Ron. "Doctors" You mean those muggle nutters that stuff sticks down your thought and then reward you with candy?"

"Um…sort of."

"So get your stuff!" cried Ron. "Mum'll probably bury me in our front yard if she finds out I came here."

Hastily, Harry picked up his trunk, and Ron stuffed it into the back seat. Harry was thankful for the first time in his life that Uncle Vernon loved big expensive cars. Had the car been any smaller, and his trunk wouldn't be able to fir anywhere. As Harry was picking up Hewdwig, he paused, his heart thumping.

"What is it mate?" asked Ron.

"I don't hear my cousin yelling anymore." Was Harry's reply. He slowly turned around, preparing himself for what he was sure was behind him. And sure enough, Vernon was standing in his doorway, grinning victoriously.

"Think you can escape me, boy?" Vernon taunted, with a sneer to rival Malfoy's.

Harry nearly threw Hedwig at Ron, vigorously beginning to climb out his bedroom window. Hedwig fell to the floor of the van, screeching. But suddenly, Uncle Vernon stopped. So did Harry, who was hovering over the Dursley's lawn, one foot out the window.

"You're…driving…in…my…CAR?" screamed Uncle Vernon, 2 seconds away form a conniption fit.

"Uh…um" was Ron's only reply, before Vernon jolted into action. He grabbed Harry's arm. Expecting Vernon to pull him back in, Harry tried to stretch to reach the car. Ron was pulling him too. Put suddenly, Uncle Vernon let go So did Ron, in shock. All Harry remembered after that was the air whirring around him as the car got smaller and smaller and the thump, as he fell onto the dewy grass.

Harry found himself unable to get up at first.

"HARRY, I'm coming down!" came Ron's voice. Harry saw the car swirling down to stop next to him on the grass. He heard Uncle Vernon yelling something, still dazed form the fall. Vernon disappeared from the window., and Harry knew in a matter of seconds, he'd be outside.

"Come on Harry, get in!" shouted Ron. Harry sat up, the stood as Ron pulled him into the van. BAM! The front door of the Dursley's burst open, with Uncle Vernon dashing out.

"DRIVE!" yelled Harry Ron started the car, speeding down the Dursley's driveway.

"FLY!" cried Harry. Vernon was running after them.

Ron obeyed as the car started to rise. Once they were safely in the air, Ron started talking.

"Bloody hell Harry, muggles are nutters, I knew it!"

"Not all of them are like that" Harry reasoned, relieved to be rid of the Dursleys.

"Yes, they are! They use PEOPLE to deliver letters! What are they, servants?"

"Uh…mailmen? Announced Harry, amused. Coming from a wizarding family, Ron never understood muggles.

"MAILMEN?" cried Ron. "Unbelievable!"

"So how's stuff at the Burrow, how's Hermione?"

"Hermione's reading for a change" muttered Ron, with an eye roll. "And you won't believe Ginny!"

"What?" asked Harry. "Is she okay?"

"Yeah, but she hasn't mentioned you once! I think she might be over you, mate!"

"Right…" muttered Harry. "Great."

"Oh, by the way, DID you eat the twelfth meat pie?" Ron asked.

"No."

"Good, because I'd have a lot of explaining to do!"

And the car rode off into the clouds, and for once, Harry wasn't worried about Voldemort right now.

** A/N: I'm not…thrilled…about this chapter, but the next one will be more…interesting and/or eventful. Hint hint nudge nudge nudge! R/r!**

**If you review, you get Mrs. Weasley's fudge. **

**If you don't review, you get Fred and George's fever fudge. **


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Hey guys, I was getting some complaints about the characters of the story. I had them under Hermione and Harry which was an accident. I changed character B to Ginny. Sorry about that viewers!


	4. Chapter 4

Hey guys! I have some good news and some bad news.

The good news is congratulations! If you reviewed, you got Mrs. Weasley's homemade fudge!

The bad news is if you didn't review, you got Fred and George's fever fudge. Well, on to the story, people! J

The sun had already risen in the sky by the time Ron reached the Burrow.

"Finally, we've been in this bloody piece of junk for hours!" Ron muttered who only 5 hours ago had remarked about how cool the car was. Being up in the clouds for that long changed you.

Harry silently agreed with Ron.

"Now, Fred and George are gonna be waiting for us" Ron announced, landing the car not-so-gracefully in the Weasley's pebbly driveway. "Do what they tell you, even though it might seem weird."

The Weasley twins, who have dressed up as spiders, banging pots in Ron's room to a dance routine could not possibly be any weirder to Harry.

As he and Ron left Uncle Vernon's car, Harry looked around at the Burrow. The Burrow, which was the Weasley's house, was probably one of Harry's favorite places in the world, second to Hogwarts. Harry even thought he saw a few garden knomes, hiding behind a pair of old boots on the porch.

'Come on, Harry!" cried Ron, making his way towards the house. "Mum'll be up in any second, and I don't want her to catch us, because I enjoy my head the shape it is!"

"Can't see why you would!" came a voice. Harry looked around. Fred Weasley was walking out from behind the side of the house, George on his heels, the youngest Weasley, Ginny, closely following.

Ron frowned at Fred, and rolled his eyes. "Git."

"It's okay Ron" announced George, in a serious tone, then grinned. "If I had a head shaped like yours, I'd be scowling, too. Hey Harry!"

"Hi Fred, George, Ginny" announced Harry.

"Hey Harry" greeted Ginny, grinning.

Harry grinned back, confused. This was the first time Ginny hadn't greeted him without turning beet red. Yes, she wasn't as embaressed at Harry as she had been, but she wasn't showing any sign of liking him. Maybe she HAD gotten over Harry. It seemed like it.

"Uh, Harry?" asked Ginny, waving a hand in front of his face, snapping him out of his thoughts. " You'd better listen to this, if you value Ron's life."

"We don't!" cried Fred and George, simultaneously.

"Shut up, gits" announced Ginny, rolling her eyes. "She leaned towards Harry and muttered, "They're mad because they got caught slipping dad some puking pastils. Be glad you weren't there."

Harry laughed, amused. "SO, what's the plan to get past your mum?" asked Harry.

"We'll pretend your Uncle drove you here" announced Fred, confidently.

"Really?" asked Harry. "Your mum would fall for that?"

"Yup" announced Fred. "Just yesterday, we managed to convince mum me and George had rabies!"

"How?" asked Harry.

"Toothpaste and red contacts" replied George.

"Whatever" announced Ron. "So Harry, get in before mum's up."

"Before she's up?"

"So she can't prove Ron drive you here, silly!" cried Ginny, pushing his arm, amused.

"Right" muttered Harry, carrying the trunk, as Ron led Harry inside the house. No one was in sight. The only sounds there were the drip-drop sound of the kitchen faucet and the creaking of floorboards.

" She's getting up!" Fred whisper-shouted. He motioned for Ron and Ginny to follow, as he dashed over to the staircase, the three Weasley children.

"George?" asked Harry. "Aren't you gonna…you know, pretend to be asleep?"

"Nope" announced George, smirking. "I'm holding up your cue cards."

"Cue cards?"

"Just say what's on them to mum. It'll work, trust me.

"Uh… George" Harry said. "Well…the last time I trusted you, I ended up strapped to a wheelchair underwater."

George chose not to respond to that. Just then, the stairs started creaking.

"Mum!" cried George, running into the living room, and diving behind a rather large potted plant.

Harry braced himself. Mrs. Weasley was a very kind and motherly woman, but sometimes, she could get a little carried away if one of her children did something, like stealing and enchanting a muggle car in the dead of night and bringing Harry to the Burrow. But just an example.

reached the bottom of the stairs, entering the kitchen. She immediately took out a frying pan, whipping her wand out of her pocket. (Mrs., Weasley cooked meals using magic.) She spotted Harry standing in the kitchen with his trunk and Hedwig, and uttered a little scream, dropping the frying pan in the sink, and rushing over to Harry.

"Harry! We didn't expect you so soon!" Mrs. Weasley cried, flinging her arms around Harry. Harry, who had had the wind knocked out of him, could only manage to nod. Mrs. Weasley stepped back, examining Harry.

"You still look so peaky Harry dear! You've been eating?"

"Er…" Harry wasn't really sure he wanted to tell Mrs. Weasley about being starved at the Dursleys.

"How did you get here?" asked Mrs. Weasley, who was positively beaming at Harry.

Harry froze. Lying wasn't really his thing, it was more like Fred and George's thing to- GEORGE! Harry had almost forgot about him hiding behind the plant. Harry cautiously looked over Mrs. Weasley's shoulder into the living room. George was holding up a card form behind the potted plant.

"Uh…announced Harry, squinting to read the card. "Well, my Uncle decided it was best I stayed with some friends for the rest of the holidays. He drove me over here, his cars in your yard. I hope you don't mind. I don't want to be a bother here."

"Not at all!" cried Mrs. Weasley, walking back to the sink to retrieve the dropped pot.

Harry tried not to laugh. George had really laid it on thick. He looked over to the potted plant. George mouthed, nice work, to Harry, and quietly snuck up the staircase.

Harry walked up the creaky stairs, wondering how Fred and George snuck up and down them daily, without making a single creak.

He pushed the door open to Ron's room. Inside, Ron was holding Pigwidgeon in one hand, and a letter in another. He looked frozen of shock, his mouth open.

"What's up?" asked Harry.

"Blimey" muttered Ron, in disbelief. "Harry? Did-did you use Pig for anything?"

"How could I, I just got here!"

"Harry, get over here now!" cried Ron, brandishing the letter in his hand. Harry hastily set his trunk and Hedwig's cage down, walking over to Ron. He looked at the letter grasped in Ron's hand. It said:

I know what you did to me last year. And I'm not going to forget it. You will pay Ronald Weasley. And tell Harry Potter that I won't forget what he did to me. I never forgive. You are being watched at this very moment.

Harry's heart started thumping. He and Ron were being watched? He suddenly whipped around, striding over to the window and looking out. Were they?

"Who do you reckon sent it?" asked Harry, careful to keep his voice level. After all, he didn't want to worry Ron even more than he already was.

"Dunno" Ron's tone matched Harry's. "We didn't do anything to anyone last year. Probably just a prank. Malfoy would do something like this…or Fred and George. Probably them."

Harry nodded. But DID they do anything that upset someone? His mind flew back to the Department Of Mysteries. He had injured and harmed a lot of people there. But all the Death Eaters were in prison, how would they send Ron a letter from Azkaban? Could it be…Voldemort?

Harry and Ron went down to breakfast early. Harry didn't like the feeling of being alone in the room, shortly after an anonymous letter said that he was being watched. Harry sat down next to Ron, as Mrs. Weasley started dealing out bread.

"Where's Hermione?" asked Harry.

"Out" announced Ron, rolling her eyes. "She went to Diagon Ally for something, said it was urgent."

Harry nodded.

"Probably an overdue library book" scoffed Ron, under his breath.

"And where's your dad?" Harry asked, turning to Ron.

"Still at work" announced Ron.

Mrs. Weasley gave a disapproving nod. She never really liked the Ministry overworking her husband for the same amount of pay.

"Harry dear, eat up!" Mrs. Weasley announced, tipping 9 or 10 bacon strips onto his plate. "You look like you haven't eaten properly in weeks!"

"I haven't" Harry muttered to Ron, as soon as he was sure Mrs. Weasley was out of earshot. "I've been living off candy!"

"What did you say dear?" asked Mrs. Weasley, now adding pancakes to Harry's plate.

"That…I…like…your cat" announced Harry.

"Harry dear…we don't have a cat."

"Right…"

Luckily by then. Fred, George, and Ginny came downstairs, distracting Mrs. Weasley. Fred looked at Harry's plate, eyes widening, seeing it packed and loaded with food.

"Blimey mum, training Harry to be a pig?" asked Fred, amused, nodding towards Harry's plate.

"Oh hush!" announced Mrs. Weasley.

Fred and George both laughed and sat down. Ginny went to get a cup.

Mrs. Weasley gave Harry an exasperated look. "Harry dear, can't you EVER get your hair to lie flat?" Fred and George snickered, ruffling up their hair, so it would stick up, like Harry's.

Ginny walked over, and put her hands in Harry's hair, trying to flatten it out. Harry felt goosebumps prickle up on his neck. "Nope! Never going to lie flat" Ginny proclaimed, sitting down.

Harry busied himself with his bacon.

Suddenly, the door burst open, and Hermione came through, holding a couple of bags.

"Harry!" cried Hermione. She dropped her bags on a seat, and went to hug him.

"Hermione, it's great to see you!" Harry replied, beaming at his friend.

"Thanks, you too!" Hermione told him.

"You've been in Diagon Alley this whole time?" asked Ron. "Let me guess…picking out extra books?"

"Why on Earth would you say that, Ronald?" asked Hermione, but Harry noticed her cheeks go pink.

Ginny laughed.

Mrs. Weasley started tipping some bacon onto Hermione's plate. Hermione nodded in thanks, and picked up a parcel that she'd been carrying.

"My parents sent me something!" cried Hermione, clearly excited.

"Now…I wonder!" cried George, pretending to stroke an imaginery beard. "Could it be…a book?"

"No, Hermione, a book?" asked Ron, sarcastically.

Hermione stuck her toungue out at Ron and was about to open the package when she spotted a letter. "Oh yes, I got this letter as well" announced Hermione. "I have no idea who sent it though!"

Ron shrugged, accidentally hitting his arm on the table. "Damn!" he muttered.

Hermione reached across the table, and lightly slapped Ron.

"What was that for?"

"For cursing, Ronald." Hermione opened her letter. She stared at the parchment for a minute, her eyes getting wider at every word. Hermione reached the end of the letter.

"Hermione?" asked Harry. "Hermione, what is it?"

Hermione dropped the letter. Then fell out of her seat, passed out…

A/N Hey people, hope you liked the little cliffy I added in there. I liked this chappy a bit more! J

If you review, you get a Hogwarts acceptance letter.

If you don't review, you get Hermione's letter…


	5. Chapter 5

Hey people! Well, I have some good news, and some bad news!

The good news is, congratulations! If you reviewed, you got a Hogwarts acceptance letter.

If you didn't review, you got Hermione's letter! That ought to be interesting! Onto the story!

"Hermione?" asked Harry. "What is it?"

Hermione dropped the letter. Then fell out of the seat, passed out.

Harry and Ron both jumped out of their seats, dropping down to see Hermione.

"Out of the way, boys" announced Mrs. Weasley, quickly stooping to see Hermione. "Ron, get a wet rag for her forehead."

Fred snickered. "What happened, did Hermione look at Ron properly?"

Ginny rolled her eyes. Ron handed Mrs. Weasley the wet rag. No sooner had the rag been placed on Hermione's forehead, then her eyes have already snapped open. She immediately tried to sit up, but Mrs. Weasley grabbed her arm. "No dear, go up to bed, forget the letter"

Harry tried to refrain from rolling his eyes. Mrs. Weasley considered anyone under 30 delicate, especially after they've fainted.

"No, no, my letter!" Hermione protested. Mrs. Weasley pressed the rag back onto Hermione's forehead. No one saw Harry slowly reach over, and grab Hermione's letter, stuffing it in his jean pocket.

"I'm fine, really, Mrs. Weasley!" Hermione assured her. She quickly sat down. For the next 10 minutes, Fred and George both mimed falling out of their seats and fainting dramatically. They only stopped when Mrs. Wealsey suggested she jinx them to stick to their chairs.

Suddenly Hermione stamped very hard on Harry's foot. Harry grabbed his foot in pain.

"Mrs. Weasley, actually I think I SHOULD go to bed" she announced. She got up, giving Harry a pointed look before leaving.

"Uh…me too, long day" Harry muttered hastily.

"But it's only 7 AM" Ron told him. Harry gave Ron the same pointed look as Hermione had given him.

"Oh…actually, I'm feeling kind of tired too" announced Ron, following Harry out. Mrs. Weasley looked bemused. Ginny huffed, annoyed. It annoyed her whenever Harry, Ron and Hermione always did something in secret. She always felt left out. It was always the three of them. Fred and George exchanged smirks, before helping themselves to the remainders of the trio's plates.

"Okay, what is it?" Harry said, turning to Hermione. The trio were in Ron's bedroom. Harry was holding the letter.

"Just look at it!" cried Hermione, gesturing towards the letter angrily.

"Fred and George didn't see the letter?" asked Ron.

"Why would I show Fred and George this letter, Ronald?"

"I don't know!"

Ron and Harry curiously read the letter. It said:

I know where you are Hermione Granger. You thought you could escape me by coming here, but you were wrong. Do not try to run from me. I remember what you did to me last year, and I won't forget it. I never forgive.

Ron's mouth flew open. "Hermione, who is this?"

Hermione shook her head, looking like she was still in shock. She sat down on the bed. "I have no idea."

"You were trying to escape someone?" asked Harry, examining the letter, trying to find out any clues on who sent it.

"Of c-course I'm not!" cried Hermione. Her eyes filled with tears. Ron went over and put his arm around her, glaring at Harry.

"I'm sorry" announced Harry. "It's just-I think it's more than a prank!"

"Come on mate, it's a prank, are you mad?" asked Ron.

Harry turned to Hermione. "What do you think, Hermione.

"W-well, I'm pretty sure this isn't just a prank. Whoever sent this is really upset. They want revenge."

To take their minds off the letter, the trio decided to go shopping in Diagon Alley. They would probably meet some friends there, anyway. School was starting up soon. Fred and George went with them. For some reason, Fred and George wanted to check out the apothecary shop on the corner. No one knew why. No one ever went to that apothecary, and there wasn't anything in there that would entertain a Weasley twin, unless maybe you count the rats. The five of them were currently just entering Diagon Alley.

"I still don't understand why you don't want to wear that jacket Ron" announced Hermione, as they passed an apothecary.

"It's made out of wool, mum knitted it!" Ron complained. Harry laughed.

"So, I happen to like the jacket!" announced Hermione, over Harry's laughter. Ron turned red.

"I'm gonna go cause a blackout in Madam Malkin's" announced George, motioning to him and Fred.

"Bloody hell" muttered Ron. He turned to Harry. "The last time Fred and George caused a blackout didn't go too well. Why did you guys even cause that one?"

"What?" laughed George. "I saw that Draco Malfoy kid standing on a ladder, screwing a lightbulb. Must I say more?" Hermione was the only one that didn't laugh.

Diagon Alley looked a lot different than Harry had ever seen it before while shopping. Many shops have just opened up since the war. 6 Gringott's wizarding bank was being repaired, from the damage done by the trio when they escaped the bank on top of a flying dragon.

There were much less people here than any other Diagon Alley trip. Harry guessed that not everyone wanted to do their grade over. Most of his fellow seventh years weren't in Diagon Alley, from what Harry could see. It was sad. People were still terrified of returning to Hogwarts.

"Come on guys, let's go to Flourish and Blotts" announced Ron. Hermione and Harry followed, as Fred and George slowly made their way to the apothecary.

'REMEMBER, WE WERE NEVER HERE!" called Fred, over his shoulder. Ron rolled his eyes. Harry felt weird going into the small bookshop. He was so used to the running, hiding, and escaping, that took up most of last year, that going into a bookshop to buy books for school seemed a little silly. Hermione immediately drifted over to a new set of arithmency books. Ron followed. Hermione was reading the book jacket to Ron, and smiling at him. Ron was smiling back, which Harry was pretty sure had nothing to do with the arithmency book.

"Ahem!"

Harry jumped, and looked around. The store manager was standing right behind him. Harry, trying to pull his thoughts together, said "Sorry, do you know where I can find these…" he proceded to show the manager the list of required books for that year. As the manager led Harry over to the selection of books on the shelves, Harry thought, maybe things WILL go back to normal this year. He didn't truly believe himself. His mind kept drifting back to the letter Ron had received, and then the one Hermione had received.

"Here's the Standard Book Of Spells Grade 7" announced the manager, holding it out for Harry. "And here's advanced potion making…" Harry smirked slightly, taking the potion book. He couldn't quite forget his potion-making book in his sixth year. "And here's…" began the manager, but suddenly, his eyes widened, peering over Harry's shoulder.

Harry, expecting Lord Voldemort to be hiding behind the front counter, whipped around. Harry saw what was making the manager scared-Draco Malfoy had just walked into the bookshop. Harry, who had a long time rivalry with Malfoy, did a double take. Malfoy had looked…better. He had dark circles under his eyes, which looked -red? And his hair was sticking up, giving him the look that he was on edge.

Malfoy, who looked like he had no idea what he was doing, walked over to the manager, holding out his list of books. He glanced at Harry, but didn't say anything.

Malfoy turned his attention back to the manager, who gave him a dark look. "I'm sorry, we don't serve death eaters in this shop. Find books yourself." The manager strode off, to help another customer. Malfoy didn't even look like he cared. Harry was still in shock. Not one smirk or sneer or anything? Malfoy started mutely taking all of his books. Harry walked back to Ron and Hermione, who was still talking to Ron about a book, with an excited look in her eye.

"Guys" muttered Harry. "Look at Malfoy!"

His two friends followed Harry's gaze.

"He looks horrible!" remarked Hermione. "Where are his parents?"

Harry shrugged. Maybe he had come there alone.

"He's probably still in shock" announced Ron, in an offhand tone. "I mean, he was a death eater."

Harry couldn't reply, because, suddenly, Hermione, who had been looking off into the distance, dropped to the floor in a faint.

Ron, shocked, caught Hermione. Harry followed the direction Hermione had been looking at before she fainted, to see a giant snake, towering over him, on top of a bookshelf.

"It's a basilisk!" yelled Ron, in shock.

"It's not," said Harry, looking into the snake's eyes. "I know it's not." How Harry was handling this situation so calmly, he had no idea. While he was handling it calmly, the others in the bookshop were not. Everyone was running, pushing each other and screaming, except for the exception of Malfoy, who looked remotely annoyed. Ron, who had Hermione in his arms, started carrying her to the front door.

"You're leaving?" asked Harry. "But the snake!"

"Forget the snake, Harry, Hermione's hurt!" Ron cried. "Just once, stop playing the hero!"

Harry froze. He couldn't believe his ears. "Playing the hero? That's what you think I'm doing?"

"Harry, someone else will handle it!" Ron yelled. "You're not the only wizard that can save people, you know!"

"I-I know!" announced Harry. He and Ron looked at each other for a moment, screams echoing in the background, and suddenly, Harry made his decision. For the first time in his life, he didn't stick around to save anyone. Other people could handle that. Ron was right. But Harry couldn't stop a nagging feeling inside his head that he was doing something wrong, as he walked away from the bookshop.

"SO let me get this straight" said Fred. "A snake magically appeared inside Flourish and Blotts?" He and George smirked at each other. All the Weasleys were at the kitchen table along with Harry. Hermione was upstairs in bed.

"It's true!" announced Harry, over Fred and George's snickering.

"Thank goodness you're alright" announced Mrs. Weasley. "You gave us all quite a scare!"

"So HOW did you say it happened again?" asked George.

"We told you" muttererd Ron. "Hermione saw it, fainted, and it jumped onto a bookshelf or something."

"It jumped?" asked Fred. "Hey George, it's the amazing jumping snake! Can it sing, too?"

"We're not joking!" announced Harry, annoyed. "Ask Hermione, she saw it, too!"

"We believe you dear" Mrs. Weasley assured Harry, glaring at the two Weasley twins.

Ginny, who had not spoken once, since the trio had returned, rolled her eyes.

"Ginny, stop acting annoyed, and just tell us what's bothering you!" cried Ron.

"Yeah, spit it out" announced Harry, slightly annoyed that Fred and George weren't taking him seriously.

"FINE!" cried Ginny, knocking her tea aside, and standing up, glaring at Harry. "FINE! I'll spit it out! One of these days you're not going to be returning home, because you'll always have to do something noble, like saving a book shop from a snake! Others can save them-"

"Hold on!" interuppted Harry. "I never saved those people. I left."

"And this was your own decision?"

Harry hesitated, glancing at Ron.

"See? Ron told you to!" announced Ginny. "So stop playing the hero, and-"

But Harry had finally had enough. "Do you honestly think I'm trying to play the hero? You think what I do it's fun? You think it's enjoyable for me?"

Ron motioned for the twins to leave, and all three of them did. Mrs. Weasley slowly followed.

"It's not necessary!"

"Okay, just because I wanted to save some people in a bookshop-"

Ginny laughed humorlessly. "YOU THINK THIS IS ABOUT THE BOOKSHOP? No! You do it all the time, including last year! Last year, I had NO IDEA whether you were dead or alive, I spent day after day worrying about you, wondering where you are, and what you three were up to this time!"

"Do you honestly think that I haven't spent days on end worrying about you?"

Ginny paused. "I just thought, maybe I could…join you guys for once. It's always you three."

"Because I don't want to put you in danger!" cried Harry, exasperated.

"I am ONE year younger than you! And Ron and Hermione are always free to come on your little quests.!"

"May I remind you about this "little quest". …Oh yeah! It helped defeat Voldemort! I'm sorry!"

Ginny's eyes filled with tears. She grabbed up her tea. "Well, next time I'll appreciate if you tell me before going on year long quests, okay?" She strode off.

Harry sat down at the table, putting his head in his hands. He couldn't handle all this right now.

Meanwhile, Ron was sitting on the end of Hermione's bed, waiting for her to wake up.

Hermione muttered in her sleep. She paused, then muttered again. It sounded like "Sssssssssss"

Ron shook his head. Hermione was very strange sometimes.

Suddenly, Ginny burst into the room. "Stupid…noble…prat!" she was muttering.

"Had a row?" asked Ron.

"A ROW?" exclaimed Ginny. "A row Ron? That's putting it lightly"

"Hey, I said Harry was being too noble too!" announced Ron, holding his hands up in surrender.

Ginny just glared at the floor.

"Where am I?" came Hermione's voice. Her eyes were fluttering, as she took in the room. She suddenly sat up bolt upright. "Ron? Ginny! What-"

"It's fine" Ron told her. "Everyone's safe." Hermione sat back down with relief. "Where's Harry?" she asked.

"Er…he and Ginny had a row" said Ron, glancing cautiously at Ginny.

"Let me guess" announced Hermione, smiling slightly. "Harry stayed and fought the viper."

"I talked him out of it" announced Ron, as Ginny rolled her eyes.

"So who saved the people?" asked Hermione.

"It was Malfoy" announced Ron, sarcastically. "He suddenly announced that he was a good person inside, and saved us from the snake."

"Ha ha" announced Hermione, lightly whacking him on the arm affectionately.

"I'm just glad you're okay" Ron told her.

"Uh…Earth to Ron and Hermione!" cried Ginny. "I still exist!"

Hermione fell silent, both her and Ron turning red. BANG! An owl was tapping on their window. Ginny reluctantly walked over to the window, and let the owl in, taking the paper from it.

"Tell me it's not a letter!" announced Hermione, exchanging a horrified look with Ron.

"Nope, the Daily Prophet." Ginny tossed it onto Hermione's bed. Ron picked it up. He skimmed the paper, and suddenly, his eyes widened, horrified. "Bloody hell…" he muttered. "You guys won't believe this."

"What?" asked Hermione, scooting closer to Ron. Ginny walked over, too. They read the headline of the newspaper. It said: SNAKE FOUND IN FLOURISH AND BLOTTS. 3 INJURED. 2 DEAD.

A/N: OK, now this ought to get interesting!

If you review, the amazing jumping snake will find you.

If you DON'T review, Nagini will find you.

May the force be with you.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Hey people, I'm back! Okay, so as usual, I have some good news and some bad news.

If you reviewed, congratulations! The amazing jumping snake will find you!

If you didn't review, Nagini will find you!

It's like 3 in the morning night now, and what better time is there to write than three in the morning? So onto the story!

The headline of the newspaper said, SNAKE FOUND IN BOOKSHOP. 3 INJURED. 2 DEAD.

"Oh no!" Hermione exclaimed. She snatched the paper from Ron, reading it at top speed. "Oh no, Ron, we know some of these people!"

"What?" cried Ron.

"Two that were injured, they're Daphne and Astoria Greengrass, and, oh no! One of them that died is Padma Patil! I feel horrible!"

"Why?" cried Ron. "It's not your fault."

"It says no one could save the people from the snake…" muttered Ginny, feeling guilty. Just 10 minutes ago, she had critisized Harry for wanting to save the people. And she thought someone else could save them!

"I thought someone else could take care of the snake," Ginny said, heaving a sigh.

"Turns out they couldn't" Hermione announced.

"It's MY fault about Padma…and the Greengrasses!" announced Ron.

"Yours?" asked Ginny. "How?"

"I told Harry to leave. He listened to me. He was right, if I didn't stop him…no one would be dead."

Dinner was a very depressing manner that evening. Everyone had seen the Daily Prophet. Fred and George weren't cracking jokes about the snake anymore. Ron and the twins ate in silence. Hermione and Ginny didn't touch their plates. All you could hear was the occasional clinking of a fork. Harry hadn't come down for dinner. He was in the guest bedroom.

All anyone could think about was that Harry was right and they were wrong. No one could save the people. Ginny would never criticize Harry like that again. Ron felt extremely guilty. Hermione was sickened. She couldn't believe Padma was dead. They weren't close friends or anything, but she was in Dumbledore's Army. She was a decent person. She fought in the Battle Of Hogwarts.

"I'm going to bed" announced Hermione, getting up and stalking off. Ron and Ginny followed less than minutes afterward.

Hermione reached the door of the guest bedroom, and knocked tentatively on it. "Harry? Harry?" She knocked again. "You really ought to come out!" No answer. She knew Harry wasn't sleeping. Ron and Ginny joined Hermione at the door.

"Harry mate, come out!" Ron reasoned. Silence.

All three of them looked at each other. There was only one other time when Harry had done something like this, where he refused to do anything. It was after Voldemort had broken into Harry's mind, giving Harry a vision of the Weasley's dad getting attacked by a snake.

"Guys, he's not coming out" announced Ginny, leading the way back to Ron's room.

Meanwhile, Harry was sitting on the floor of the guest room. His wand lay under the bed. This was probably the worst he's ever felt. Mrs. Weasley had slipped the Daily Prophet under the door along with a dinner plate. Harry read the paper over and over and over again. He felt sickened with himself. He didn't save anyone. He heard a knock on the door.

"Harry? Harry?" It was Hermione. Harry had no intention of answering. He was responsible for Padma Patil's death. And someone elses, someone he didn't even know!

"Harry, you really ought to come out!" came Hermione's voice again.

Yeah right, Harry thought. Like I'm going to come out there and act like nothing bad has happened. He had always hidden his pain in the past. He learned to master it. But this was too much.

Harry heard more footsteps.

"Harry mate, come out!"

He knew Hermione and Ron were standing outside his door, waiting for him. Well, he was going to let them wait. Serve them right, thought Harry, as he heard Ginny say something and they walked away. Serve them right, it's all their fault. They never wanted me to save those people. Ron had walked right away and let it happen.

Harry felt sickened with himself a second later. He was blaming his best friends when it was really his fault. He suddenly felt like an intruder in the house. Like no one wanted him here. He felt like he was back at the Dursleys, ignored, yelled at. But Ron and Hermione aren't ignoring you, Harry thought.

But it scared Harry, the thought of what else could of happened. What if it had been Luna or Dean or Neville in the shop? What if it had been them?

"He's being so annoying!" Ginny announced, sitting down on Ron's bed. Hermione followed suit.

"Ginny, give him a break!" announced Ron, remaining standing. "He's been through a lot!"

"And no one could ever help him, because he always hides in a room feeling all misunderstood!" cried Ginny. "And he's still never told me what you three were up to last year!"

"Well…we can tell you," said Hermione, with a cautious glance at Ron. He nodded.

"Only bits and pieces" Ron agreed. "Not the whole load at once."

"I don't care!" Ginny cried. "I want some sort of explanation and I want it now!" She glared at Ron, then at Hermione. "Harry hasn't done THAT much, I mean what could be so dangerous?"

"SO dangerous?" cried Hermione, who seemed close to tears. "Harry's been through way more than you think! He's had to take polyjuice potion and dress up as a Ministry worker, steal something off of Umbridge, escape through the fireplace, cope with his best friend leaving us and having no idea where he was," by this point, Hermione was crying. Ginny sat, absorbing all the information Ginny was telling her. She had never doubted anything Harry had been doing wasn't noble, but this was just mad.

"It w-was horrible!" cried Hermione. "And it's your own fault for leaving, Ronald Weasley!"

"Um…" said Ginny, wanting to hear more. "What else happened?"

Hermione was too overcome with tears. She leaned her head on Ron's shoulder. Ron continued for her. "We got captured by snatchers and taken to Malfoy Manor" Ron said. "And Harry sat there listening to Hermione get…tortured, and then Dobby showed up."

"Who?"

"A h-house elf" Hermione sobbed.

"Yeah, and he ended up dying" Ron announced. "And we've been through hell Ginny, we broke into Gringotts, rode onto a bloody dragon, and he wasn't even saving out skins all the time, we were too, all of us!"

Ginny looked down, ashamed.

"So d-don't you go and assume Harry hasn't been through anything horrible!" cried Hermione. Ron nodded. Hermione got up.

"Well, I'd better get to bed!" Hermione announced. She hugged Ron, glared at Ginny, and left.

"You made her leave!" Ron announced, annoyed.

"Oh no!" cried Ginny, in mock surprise. "You can deal without your girlfriend for a couple of hours!"

""She's not my girlfriend!" Ginny looked at him. "Fine…well, I don't know what we are, really…"

"True" announced Ginny. "Snape will wash his hair before you two finally admit your feelings!"

Ginny got into bed that night, but never slept. Even Fred and George, who had been testing out fireworks in their room, fell asleep before Ginny. Ginny felt extremely guilty. She didn't know what made her say that Harry hadn't been through anything. She had just been angry with him.

Ginny sighed, getting out of bed. She entered the hallway, to get something to drink in the kitchen. On her way there, Ginny heard sobbing. She rolled her eyes slightly. She understood Hermione was mad about what Ginny had told her, but she didn't see the reason for her to cry all night.

As Ginny came closer to the room, she realized it wasn't Hermione crying-or even a girl…it was Harry. He was still in the same guest room. Ginny was shocked. Hearing Harry crying like that was heartbreaking. She was so used to Harry covering up his emotions. He never cried in front of others. Even when he was crying, he usually hid his face from view. Suddenly, she heard the door open that Harry was in. Ginny quickly retreated to the kitchen.

In the kitchen, Ginny took a butterbeer out of the fridge. The last thing she expected was for Harry to join her there. He entered the kitchen, hurriedly wiping his eyes. When he saw Ginny, he turned around, so she couldn't see him.

"Harry, it's okay, you can cry" announced Ginny.

"No, don't worry yourself, I'm fine" Harry replied, in an almost robotic answer. Ginny never fell for it.

"You're not fine."

"Yes, I am!"

"You're sad."

"Am not."

"Do a cartwheel."

"Come again?"

"Cartwheels make people happy."

Harry looked at Ginny, amused."Thanks" he finally said. "But I doubt a cartwheel will fix this."

"About that, I'm so sorry!" Ginny cried, walking over to him. "I didn't mean anything, Ron and Hermione told we how hard you've worked last year…I mean, you've been working hard every year obviously…I mean, how you've been in so much trouble in everything…"

Harry smiled. "Thanks, Ginny." He walked towards the door, then turned around.

"Oh, and by the way, I don't go looking for trouble, Ginny. Trouble usually just finds me." He left.

Both awake members in the Burrow fell asleep feeling like a huge weight was lifted off their shoulders.

A/N Hope you guys liked that chappy, I was so depressed writing it, I had to have at least one chapter end happily…for now! Hehehe…so anyway…

If you review, you get a virtual butterbeer.

If you don't review, I'm telling Snape where you live!


	7. Chapter 7

A/N Hey people, ready for chapter six? Okay, so as usual, I have some good news and some bad news!

The good news is congratulations! If you reviewed, you get a virtual butterbeer!

The bad news is if you didn't review, I told Snape where you live…this could be awkward…

ON TO THE STORY!

Harry woke up on the cold, hard floor of the guest bedroom. Wait, he was sleeping on the floor? Then, the memory of the bookshop came back to him. Then Ginny apologising. Suddenly, he felt much better. Harry jumped up, opening the door. He bumped right into Ginny, who was carrying a laundry basket.

Oh, Harry! Feeling better?" Ginny asked. He nodded.

Ginny peered inside the guestroom he was in, noticing the absence of a bed. "Oh no, you slept on the floor?" cried Ginny, half-amused, half exasperated.

Harry nodded, sheepishly. Ginny started walking down the hall.

"Um, so can I help you with that?" asked Harry, following her.

"No, it's okay!" laughed Ginny.

"I wouldn't mind", said Harry, quickly.

"Okay!" cried Ginny, handing him the laundry basket. "Have fun with mum's undergarments!"

Harry hastily dropped the basket.

Harry saw all the Weasley's at breakfast, including Mr. Weasley, who Harry supposed had returned during the night.

"Ah, Harry, take a seat!" beamed Mr. Weasley, pulling one up for him.

"Harry dear, what took you so long?" asked Mrs. Weasley.

"Um, just some…laundry" announced Harry, avoiding Ginny's eye. He looked around. Everyone seemed to be busy. Ron, who seemed like he was in a sort of trance, was staring across the table at Hermione, who was reading a large book under the table. Fred and George were scarfing down food. Either they were trying to make themselves explode, or they were in a hurry for something. Mr. Weasley was reading the Daily Prophet with a slight frown on his face. Mrs. Weasley was still cooking eggs. Ginny was also reading a book.

"Aren't you so excited?"cried Hermione. "We're finally going back to Hogwarts today!"

Fred and George rolled their eyes.

"And Ron…please pack your stuff instead of dumping them on the bed I sleep in!" Hermione announced.

"What…oh, right!" announced Ron, who had still been staring at her dreamily. Judging by the blush rising on her cheeks, Hermione seemed to notice.

Harry hastily got up from the table to pack his trunk.

"Oh, Ginny, did you do the laundry?" asked Mrs. Weasley.

"Nope, Harry took care of it", said Ginny, smiling sweetly.

Everyone looked at Harry.

"This says a lot, doesn't it?" asked Fred.

Harry was alone going onto the train, because Ron and Hermione had to go to the prefect's carriage. He walked past compartments. Not that many seventh years were taking their seventh year over as he thought. He didn't see Parvati Patil anywhere, and immediately felt guilty. He saw his friends Luna and Neville, and Dean and Seamus. He saw the Greengrass sisters in one compartment. One of them had her arm bandaged up. The other one was holding herself weirdly. He wondered what was wrong with her. Harry decided to enter their compartment, already feeling guilty.

"Harry Potter!" the older girl sneered. "So, you think you're some sort of celebrity now?"

Harry was confused. "Uh, no…I just came to say…"

"I don't go to school here," said the oldest sister, haughtily. "I'm just come to see Astoria off!" Astoria, the younger one, waved at Harry. Daphne, the older one, pushed past Harry, and left the compartment, muttering "Filthy halfblood!" Harry just realized that she was limping. That was what was wrong with her.

Astoria closed the book she was reading. "Hi" she announced. "She just hates you because you're a halfblood, don't take it personally. You haven't done anything to us."

Yes I have, Harry wanted to say.

"There's a reason you came in here" Astoria announced. "What?"

"Uh…" said Harry, not really knowing where to begin. "Well…how is your arm?"

"Better" announced Astoria, suspiciously. "You're guilty. Why?"

Harry sighed, wondering how this girl was in Slytherin, when she reminded him of a darker-haired Hermione.

"Well…in the bookshop…I was inside, and-" SLAM! Harry jumped. Draco Malfoy had entered the compartment. He looked better since Harry had last seen him.

"Stupid driver shoved me in here" muttered Draco.

"Why?" asked Harry. He and Draco weren't best friends, but now that Voldemort was dead, there really weren't any sides anymore.

"My family name is discrasing everyone on the train." Draco replied. "They were throwing stuff at me."

"Why would they do that?" asked Astoria.

"I'm a death eater, remember?" Draco asked, heaving a sigh.

"He didn't choose that." Said Harry. "But Astoria, I left the bookshop, when I knew there was a snake in there. It's my fault you're like this." Harry sighed, relieved to get that off his chest. At least Malfoy wasn't making any comments.

Astoria sighed. "Harry, that's not your fault. Everyone was running and saving themselves, not just you!"

"HARRY!" came a voice. Harry looked around. He saw Neville, sticking his head in the compartment. "HARRY, the insane gnome possy truck just passed the Hogwarts express!"

"And?" asked Harry.

"Well" muttered Neville, going red. "I just thought…I kind of liked…I'll leave now."

"Wow!" cried Malfoy. "What a bumbling…" He stopped midsentence. "Never mind" he muttered, looking down.

Harry assumed he was trying to act less like his father and quit insulting people. Fat chance, Harry thought.

"Harry, someone's waving at you" announced Astoria. Harry looked around to see Ron and Hermione motioning towards him.

"Right, got to go!" said Harry. "See you Astoria! And…uh, Malfoy." Harry quickly left.

"Why were you sitting with those Slytherins?" asked Ron, rolling his eyes.

"Astoria's okay" Harry announced. "And Malfoy's…uh…"

Hermione peered into the compartment. "Do you think he's ill or something? Look at his eyes!"

"Hopefully." Muttered Ron, with distaste. "Come on let's join Neville and the others.

They entered the train compartment to see Ginny, Neville, and Luna.

"Hi guys" announced Harry.

"Hey Harry!" greeted Neville.

"Hello!" Luna announced, before putting on her spectrospecs. A couple people laughed and pointed at her. She smiled back. Although Luna was very…odd, Harry had grown to like Luna.

"So, I'm guessing we'll have a normal year this year" Neville announced, confidently.

Harry, Ron, and Hermione looked at each other, then burst out laughing. Neville looked abashed.

"S-sorry" cried Hermione, between laughs. "It's j-just, we can never have a normal year at Hogwarts."

"I bet we'll get attacked by a group of Pygmy Puffs, throw love potions on them, and ride away on flying statues." Said Ron, completely seriously.

"That's putting it lightly" Harry replied. Then, the trio burst out laughing again.

Neville looked at Ginny, who shrugged, amused. "With these three, who knows?" Ginny replied.

Harry was very surprised when he entered the Great Hall. There weren't four tables anymore. There were seven tables for each house. The seven tables were for each year. Hermione thought this was highly discriminating and a horrible idea. Ron thought they did it because the house tables broke into pieces during the war. Now, there were such a little number of seventh years, it was almost countable. There was Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Luna, and Neville. Then, Seamus Finnigan, Dean Thomas, Lavender Brown, Ernie Macmillan,Hannah Abbott, Justin-Finch Fletchley, Zacharias Smith, Cho Chang, Pansy Parkingson, Astoria, Draco, Crabbe, Goyle, and Blaise.

The seventh years were so outnumbered by the younger years that it just seemed off.

"Wow" remarked Ron, sitting at the Gryffindor table. "The midgets are taking over Hogwarts!"

Honestly Ron, they're not midgets!" retorted Hermione, clocking her tongue. "But there are less first years this year…weird."

"Who cares, at least we missed the sorting!" cried Ron, in what was supposed to be a bracing tone. Hermione looked like she was trying not to laugh.

Suddenly, Dumbledore walked over to the podium, and the crowd silenced immediately. The male population of Hogwarts were scooting as far away from Dumbledore as physically possible. It's true. If Ernie Macmillan moved one muscle, he'd fall out the window. Malfoy dived under the table, and Ron was trying to hide behind Hermione.

"There's a baby phoenix in the hallway!" Hannah Abbott called out to Dumbledore. Everyone looked at Dumbeldore.

"Ah, yes" replied Dumbledore. "I will attend to that matter shortly."

Hannah looked confused.

"Now" said Dumbledore, looking down upon all the students. "Your magical education is of vital importance, and I would like to thank all those of you who stayed behind at Hogwarts with your families to help repair the damage. I must say, everything is flourishing. Hogwarts has never looked better in all the years I have seen it. I will remind you that there are still magical objects banned from Hogwarts, which Mr. Filch would be delighted to show you."

A couple students snickered.

"Bet he would" Ron muttered.

"Now before you all get up to bed, I would like to thank everyone here" announced Dumbledore, "for continuing their education at Hogwarts after the war. Hogwarts is not Hogwarts without all of you." He stared at them all for a moment longer, his eyes landing on Harry. "And now I have a phoenix to attend to" he announced.

"EVERYONE get up to your dormitories!" cried McGonagall. "Prefects will lead their houses to the common rooms!"

Dumbledore watched the kids file out into the hallway.

Draco Malfoy spotted Dumbledore and quickly put his head down, rushing out of the Great Hall.

"Can you believe how beautiful Hogwarts still looks?" cried Hermione. She, Ron, and Harry were entering the common room.

"Can you believe this place still had banned objects?" announced Ron, earning himself a whack from Hermione.

Suddenly, an owl flew through the window, screeching. Hermione paled, and grabbed Harry and Ron's arms.

"Oh no oh no!" she muttered. "This is really bad!"

"What, that you're pulling our arms out of our sockets?" joked Ron.

"No!" cried Hermione. "That owl…it's the same one that gave me and Ron the letter…and it's addressed to you, Harry."

A/N Poor Harry! That guy can never catch a break! Please R/R!

If you review, Dumbledore will avoid you.

If you don't review, Dumbledore will memorize your schedule.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Hey people, time for chappy seven! I have the usual good news and bad news.

The good news is, congratulations! If you reviewed, Dumbledore will avoid you!

The bad news is, if you didn't review, Dumbledore will memorize your schedule.

On to the story!

"No!" cried Hermione. "That owl…it's the same one that gave me and Ron the letter…and it's addressed to you, Harry."

Harry's stomach dropped. He had forgotten about the letters until now. Harry slowly walked over to the owl, taking the letter, and feeling a sense of foreboding. He opened it, and it said:

YOU ARE BEING WATCHED AT THIS VERY MOMENT. SO ARE YOUR FRIENDS.

Harry looked up from the letter. "I'm being watched. And apparently, you are too, both of you." Harry had no idea how he was handling this so calmly, but he was used to situations like this.

Ron suspiciously opened the window, peering out into the night. Suddenly, all three of them heard the bushes rustle. Hermione jumped, drawing her wand.

"It's okay" Ron told her. "It's just a fox, Hermione."

Hermione sighed with relief. Harry realized he was still holding the letter, and dropped it in disgust.

"Who do you reckon would be watching us?" asked Ron, plopping down in one of the armchairs.

"I don't know" announced Harry tiredly, as he and Hermione followed suit. "Death eaters maybe?"

Hermione shook her head. "They wouldn't dare…not after the war! Most of them are in Azkaban!"

"Most of them WERE in Azkaban" Harry corrected. "We don't know now."

There was an uncomfortable pause.

"Well…I mean, like I said" began Ron. "It sounds like some stupid prank. It was probably Malfoy."

"Malfoy?" Hermione asked. "Before, maybe…but do you really think he would start sending us unanimous notes?"

"Why wouldn't he?" asked Ron.

"Honestly Ron" sighed Hermione. "He used to be a death eater, do you really think he wants to ruin his reputation even more?"

There was silence. Harry, who hadn't said anything yet, said "I don't think it was Malfoy."

Ron and Hermione both turned to look at him.

"I honestly don't. I think it was the ministry."

"The ministry?" asked Hermione, in surprise. But suddenly, Dean Thomas and Seamus Finnigan walked past, chatting.

"Hey Harry, coming up?" asked Dean, gesturing towards the boy's dormitory.

"Uh…yeah, soon" Harry announced. The conversation was ended.

"Well…I've got a lot of work to do" sighed Hermione.

"Now?" asked Ron, in disbelief. "What work could you be doing at 10 P.M. on the first night of school?"

"I'm making hats…for the house elves. They're so nice, I just can't stand seeing them working hard like that…they should be set free! You know…I think I'll start S.P.E.W. up again! I'll need to get badges…oh and maybe change the name…" Hermione looked very excited.

Harry, who thought he actually might spew, turned to Ron, to exchange their usual expression when Hermione started ranting about house elves. But Harry noticed Ron was staring at Hermione with a strange expression on his face.

"What?" Hermione asked him, flushing.

"I can help you" Ron announced. Harry's head shot up.

"Oh…Ron, you really don't have to, I mean, you'll want to sleep!"

"No I want to help!" said Ron, almost eagerly, taking a seat beside Hermione on the couch. Hermione blushed.

"W-well…I guess so!" announced Hermione. "I-just-there's a lot of work to do!"

Harry smirked. Ron was showing a little too much fascination in S.P.E.W. he decided now would be the time to leave.

"See you tomorrow" Harry announced, making his way to the steps leading up to his dormitory.

"Right" said Hermione.

Harry walked up the stairs to find his roomates, Seamus, Dean, and Neville already in bed. Dean and Seamus were already asleep. Neville was in bed, looking out the window.

"Uh…Neville, you okay?" asked Harry, climbing into his comfy four-poster bed.

"Just thinking…" said Neville pensively. Harry was silent, not wanting to interrupt Neville's thoughts. But Neville spoke again. "I'm just not very…used to this."

"This?" Harry was confused.

"Just…being at Hogwarts when it's normal. Without the Carrows or anyone."

Harry felt guilt quickly spread through him. "I'm sorry," he said.

Neville turned to look at him.

"About how me and Ron and Hermione just left you and Ginny…and Luna here. To deal with everything."

"It was horrible" Neville agreed. "Without you guys around…nobody really stood a chance. Nobody could amount to you guys."

"That's not true," said Harry, firmly. "Did you ever stand up…to the Carrows? Ever tell them what they were doing was wrong?"

"Daily. All the time."

"And that's exactly what I would have done. So yes, you have amounted to me."

"We started the D.A. up again." Neville announced. "Me, Luna, and Ginny. It didn't take long to round the others up. And Ginny…Harry, you didn't see her…she cried every day Harry. Every day she always told me that she wished you could turn up, or at least show a sign you were alive."

Harry sighed. "I wanted to, Neville. And besides, if I were dead, people would know."

"How?"

"Well…for one, Snape would be partying it up in the dungeons…"

"Ha ha…"

Harry, who had just woken up form another bout of nightmares about last year, drenched in sweat, got up from bed. It just wasn't fair. Almost every night, he had to re-live everything he'd gone through last year.

Harry went downstairs into the common room yawning, wondering if there was still some water in there. He spotted Ron and Hermione, who he guessed were still working on S.P.E.W. stuff. As first glance, he thought they were sleeping because they were lying down…

"Hey guys…"Harry began, only to realize that Hermione and Ron weren't working…or sleeping. They were in the middle of a snogging session. The S.P.E.W. papers lay forgotten on the floor.

Hermione, who had heard Harry, quickly pulled away from Ron, her face bright red.

"Uh…um,…well, I…well, I'm going, bye!" Hermione managed to squeak out, before bolting towards the girl's dormitories.

Ron, whose ears were turning red, muttered "See you mate" and left for the boy's dormitories.

Harry sighed. Seeing Ron and Hermione like that made him jealous…not jealous of Ron or anything, but jealous that their relationship had become more different…special, after the war, while Harry and Ginny's remained the same. Harry sighed. He wished THEIR relationship was like that. What he didn't know was that Ginny was lying awake, thinking the exact same thing.

A/N OKAY PEOPLE! Well, that chapter was a little short compared to the others, but I thought is was okay to end it there. R/R!

If you review, I will make more Romione and Garry in the next chapter.

If you don't review, Hermione will leave, and marry Kreacher.


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: Hey guys! Here comes chapter 8! So I have the usual: Some good news and some bad news.

The good news, is congratulations! If you reviewed, I will make something bad happen to Snap in this chapter!

The bad news is if you didn't review, Hermione will leave this fanfic and marry Kreacher.

Onto chapter 8!

Hermione was up early in the morning. She hadn't gotten much sleep due to the fact that she and Ron had been up nearly all night working on S.P.E.W. And one thing led to another…and….well, snogging happened. Still a bit embarresed from Harry walking in on her and Ron last night, she quickly left the girl's dorm.

As soon as Hermione set foot in the common room, she spotted Ron sorting the S.P.E.W. badges.

"You're up early" Hermione commented, taking a seat next to Ron.

"Yeah…didn't get much sleep, anyway."

"Ron…" Hermione heaved a sigh. "About what happened last night…"

"Hermione, I want to be with you."

Hermione stopped, her mouth open in shock. "Ron…it's okay, you can go back to Lavender!" she announced.

Ron looked confused. "Lavender? Hermione, why would I go back to Lavender?"

"That's what you want, isn't it?"

"Hermione!" cried Ron, impatiently. "How could you even think that?"

"I…I don't know…I might not be good enough, or-or-"

"Really?" asked Ron, taking her hands. "You not good enough? Hermione, look at what you've done for me! I've been through everything with you, not Lav Lav" he rolled his eyes at the nickname.

Hermione smiled. "What we have is special, don't you think?"

"I never wanted anything with Lavender to last. I've wanted to be with you all along." Ron confessed. "I think what we have is special! And besides, you don't call me Won-won."

"Of course not!" Hermione giggled, amused. She leaned in and kissed him. Shortly after that, Harry entered the room, and paused, awkwardly.

"Really mate, every time?" asked Ron, pulling away from Hermione to glare at his best friend. "Do you go, oh let me pick the worst moment to walk in, and then walk in?"

"Uh, no sorry" muttered Harry. "Look guys, want to come to breakfast?"

Ron nodded. He stood up, still holding Hermione's hand. Harry raised his eyebrows.

As they reached the portrait hole, Hermione smacked her hand against her forehead. "Oh no, I have to go to the-

"Library" Ron and Harry finished for her.

Hermione gave them a slightly dissaproving look, before saying "I need to get a fresh start on my reading."

They looked at her.

"Hermione" Ron began. "You missed your seventh year because you were hunting horcruxes. I think the teachers will let you off the hook."

Hermione rolled her eyes. "I just think I ought to catch up on my subjects!" She leaned over, kissed Ron on the cheek, and quickly walked in the direction of the library.

"Uh…are you two…?" Harry began.

"Together? Yeah…" said Ron, who was staring after Hermione in a daze.

Harry didn't know whether to laugh or not.

Hermione hurried up to the library, still blushing. She couldn't believe her and Ron were together. She had wanted this since she was fifteen. She entered the library to pick up a book for charms. Proffessor Flitwick usually let you read on the first day, and she couldn't wait to brush up on her charms.

She noticed even after the war, the library was almost exactly the way it was before. The only different thing about it was a small wooden box in the corner. Hermione was probably the only person who noticed it because she was in the library so often it was very noticable.

Hermione walked over to the charms section only to find Draco Malfoy leaning his head on an empty shelf. Startled, Hermione wondered if he was having a nervous breakdown.

"Ahem" Hermione said quietly, loud enough for Draco to hear. "Um, Malfoy?"

Draco quickly lifted his head from the shelf. When he turned around, Hermione saw his face was streaked with tears.

"Out of my way, mudblood" muttered Draco, rushing past her. He turned around.

"Granger." He announced.

"What?" asked Hermione, puzzled.

"I meant Granger. Not mudblood." He walked off.

Bemused, Hermione turned to the charms books. She knew he was probably trying to act less like a death eater, but not being called "mudblood" by him was just weird. She'd have to tell Harry and Ron about it. Hermione hastily looked through the books, eager to get back to Ron before class started.

Hermione found a huge leather bound book called "Advanced Charms" and picked it off the shelf. She flipped through the pages, noticing a picture of a bird inside it. Hermione rolled her eyes, wondering who would write in a book like that. She quickly scribbled a note next to the bird which said "Drawing in school books is childish" and shut it.

She supposed when she returned the book, the previous owner would see her note. How wrong she was.

Harry and Ron were walking down the corridor.

"Defense Against The Dark Arts next" announced Harry, examining his time tables.

"Dunno who's our teacher this year" Ron replied. "Hey, maybe Snap's still doing it!"

"Doubt it, I don't even Slughorn retired, didn't he? Snape would be teaching potions."

As the pair of them neared the defense against the dark arts classroom, there was a huge line coming out the door. Confused, Harry and Ron took the back of the line.

"Neville!" called Harry to Neville, who was halfway up the line. "What's happening?"

"Dunno!" Neville called back. "New teacher wants to asses us or something."

Harry was confused. Asses them?

"Harry" muttered Ron. "Bloody hell Harry, look!"

Harry glanced in the direction Ron was pointing. His stomach twisted, and his jaw dropped. Because walking out of the classroom was someone he thought he'd never ever see again.

Their new Defense Against The Dark Arts teacher was Dolores Umbridge.

Harry's mouth was still hanging at Umbridge. He continued to gape at her as she unrolled a scroll and read someone's name off it. Umbridge was wearing no less than three different shades of pink. She looked as toad-like as ever. Other students were mirroring Harry's shock. Neville turned around, glancing at Harry. Harry just shook his head in disbelief. He couldn't believe it.

Hermione joined Harry and Ron at the back of the line.

"Harry, Ron, I found the…" she began, but spotted Umbridge. Her mouth dropped open. "Her? That evil…that…that…"

"Evil gargoyle toad face?" Ron suggested.

"Thank you, Ronald."

Hermione and Ron both turned to Harry. He was looking at Umbridge with the same look Snape usually gave him.

"Um, Harry?" asked Hermione, tentatively, as the line shortened and Umbridge continued calling students names.

Harry's eye started twitching. As they neared the front of the line, Hermione gasped.

"What?" asked Ron.

"Look at how she's arranging the students!" Hermione cried, furious.

Harry braced himself, and looked inside the classroom. There were three rows of desks. The front row was marked "PUREBLOOD" the middle "HALFBLOOD" and he was pretty sure the ones in the back were labeled "MUGGLEBORN."

"She can't do that" announced Ron, shaking his head. "If Dumbledore finds out…"

"No" Harry spoke for the first time.

"Harry, why on earth not?" cried Hermione.

"Just…wait" muttered Harry. "Let's just see what she does. Let's just see. If it's anything that horrible, we'll tell Dumbledore."

Harry reached Umbridge as she called his name.

Umbridge sneered at him. Harry was taken aback. Never, in all he times he had seen her had Harry ever seen Umbridge sneer. It was odd. "Take a seat in the middle row, Mr. Potter."

Harry nodded, repressing the urge to strangle her. Accidentaly on purpose, Harry raised his hand to smooth out his hair, flashing Umbridge and the rest of the line the scar on his hand "I must not tell lies."

He heard Hermione gasp behind him.

"Mr. Potter" announced Umbridge, leaning closer to him. "You are to sit down. Now." She sneered again. Since when does she sneer, Harry thought.

Harry did as he was told. He took a seat in the desk labeled halfblood. Neville turned around from the Pureblood row, and said "Look at the desks behind you."

Harry did. On second look, he realised the desks weren't labeled "MUGGLEBORN". They were labeled "MUDBLOOD."

"What are we gonna do?" Neville demanded.

"Do?"

"Yeah…yell at her?"

"Come again?" asked Harry, confused.

"It's Umbridge, Harry!" announced Neville.

"Look, Neville, if Dumbledore allowed Umbridge back into this school, he had to have a good reason for it. And besides, I have a feeling Umbridge will turn even nastier if we tell on her."

"But Harry, Dumbledore's Army!" cried Neville.

Ron took a seat next to Neville.

"Neville, there is no more Dumbledore's Army. Voldemort's dead" announced Harry.

Neville frowned, confused, turning back around. Harry wasn't lying. Harry just had a weird feeling that Dumbledore's hiring of Umbridge was for an important reason. He just didn't know what.

A/N OK people! Hope you guys liked the chapter! R/R!

If you review, you get to join Dumbledore's Army!

If you don't review, Umbridge is your teacher!


	10. Chapter 10

A/N Hey people! Here's chapter 9. This ought to get interesting! So I have the usual good and bad news.

The good news is, congratulations! If you reviewed, you get to join Dumbledore's Army!

The bad news is, if you didn't review, Umbridge is your teacher! That's never good…

Onto chapter 9!

Harry watched as Hermione, looking embarrassed and furious took a seat at a desk, labeled "MUDBLOOD." Dean Thomas took a seat next to her, looking uncomfortable. Malfoy, who would have usually strutted to his seat and quickly sat down, looking as if he didn't want to be at a desk labeled "Pureblood." Luna was the last called. She took a seat next to Neville, and nobody could believe the next words that came out of her mouth.

"Professor Umbridge?" asked Luna, waving her hand in the air.

"What do you need?" asked Umbridge, simpering sweetly.

Luna answered in a tone even sweeter "This is discriminating. Mudblood is an offensive term. I don't think anyone is comfortable sitting in a labeled desk."

Umbridge's voice was light, but had a warning tone in it. "And Miss Lovegood, are you teaching this class?"

"No Professor."

"So hold your tongue, Miss Lovegood. I am teaching this class."

Umbridge turned, practically beaming at the class. "Now, mudbloods, stand up."

Nobody moved.

"Tut tut" announced Umbridge, smirking. "Now that won't do, will it? I said, mudbloods, STAND UP."

Harry's blood boiled as he saw everyone in the back row stand. Hermione's lip was trembling. Umbridge slowly walked over to the desks. "Now, who wants to demonstrate what will happen to mudbloods when they ruin a pureblood community?"

Suddenly, the door burst open, and Professor Mcgonagall strode through. She froze, her lips pursing as she spotted the desks labeled and Umbridge standing before them.

"Professor Umbridge, may I ask what you are doing?" asked Mcgonagall, striding over to Umbridge.

"I am teaching. I could ask the same of you, Minerva. Do you not have students to supervise, halfblood?"

"They are in a study hall Dolores. Seventh year students hardly need my help with that." Mcgonagall replied, coldly. And to everyone's surprise, Professor McGonagall sat down in a desk marked "Halfblood." Umbridge, deciding to ignore McGonagall's presence, continued.

"As I was saying, who would like to demonstrate what will happen to mudbloods when they ruin a pureblood community."

"A pureblood community?" the remark came from Professor McGonagall. "There isn't a wizard today who isn't halfblood or less."

Harry silently agreed, wondering why Umbridge cared so much about blood type. She was evil, but that sounded more like something s death eater would do.

"Yeah" Neville announced. "What blood type are you, Umbridge?"

Umbridge smiled again, and grabbed Hermione's arm, bringing her to the front of the class. Harry didn't know what Umbridge was going to do until, "CRUCIO!"

Hermione screamed, falling as Umbridge stood over her, wand raised in triumph. Harry and Ron had both shot up out of their seats.

"Dolores!" cried McGonagall, loudly.

"CRUCIO!" cried Umbridge again. Hermione screamed louder. Ron made a furious move towards Umbridge, but he was being pushed out of the way by McGonagall, who disarmed Umbridge.

"Dumbledore will be hearing about this" cried Professor McGonagall, helping Hermione up.

"Dumbledore doesn't know. It's my word against yours, Minerva. And besides, the word will not get out to Dumbledore."

"And why not?" asked McGonagall.

"If you say anything, anything at all, all the mudbloods will be killed, Miss Granger being the first. And I will know if any of you talk."

Harry, Ron, and Hermione entered charms class, taking seats next to Luna and Neville.

"We have to do something about this!" yelled Ron, to no one in particular. "We have to talk."

"No. Umbridge will kill Hermione and every other muggle born" announced Harry miserably.

"She doesn't seem herself" announced Luna.

They all turned to look at her.

"Well" said Luna, calmly. "It seems like she's different. Wrackspurts in her head, probably. It's a very serious case."

Harry sighed. "She seems…more evil" he announced.

"That's what I was thinking" Hermione whispered. She was still in shock. "She's never done the cruciatus curse before. And in front of Mcgonagall too! Why do you suppose she did that?"

"Maybe she got fed up" suggested Ron. "Decided to hurt someone." He had his arm around Hermione protectively.

Harry shrugged. He was still shocked that Umbridge was allowed back in the school after the last time she had taught. He wondered if he should tell Dumbledore. What was bothering his most was what Umbridge had said. "I will know if you talk." How though?

Hermione, who was still in dizzy shock from the unforgivable curse, burrowed herself into Ron's shoulder. She couldn't imagine how bad things would get. From the little Hermione had seen and heard of the Carrows, Umbridge was acting just like them. She seemed even more evil, if that was possible.

"Don't worry" Ron whispered to her. "I won't let her lay a finger on you Hermione."

Hermione still managed to listen intently to Flitwick, take notes on the course schedule, and copy down the homework. When she had free time to read. She opened up the charms book.

"Hermione" called Luna.

Hermione looked away from her book. "Yes?"

"Hermione, I wouldn't touch that book. It's swarming with nargles!"

"Nargles?"

"Yes. They're not usually dangerous, but in this case, they look deadly!" Luna managed to still keep a light tone while saying this.

"Oh, I'll…be careful" announced Hermione, slightly confused. Luna was so sweet, but half the time, nobody really knew what she was talking about.

Hermione turned back to her book, and frowned. She saw her note that she wrote in the library, telling the person that drew a bird that drawing in books was childish. But she saw…there was a note written back to her! It said: Leaving notes to people in books is childish, too.

Hermione paused, her mouth open. How could someone have replied to her note? She had written the note when she took it out, and it had been in her bag the whole time until now. How did someone write a response in the book already? It made no sense.

"Harry?" she asked.

"Hmm?" asked Harry, looking up from his book. "What is it?"

"Have you seen anyone else using my book recently?"

"No, why?" asked Harry, curiously.

Hermione scribbled a message next to the person's, which said: How did you get this book?

"Nothing, Harry."

Harry was eating dinner in the Great Hall with all the other Gryffindors when he noticed Dumbledore was absent from his usual seat in the middle of the staff table.

"Where do you reckon Dumbledore is?" Harry muttered to Ron.

"Dunno." Ron caught the look on Harry's face, and rolled his eyes. "Relax mate, he's probably doing…whatever it is he does. Playing with that bowl thingy."

"That bowl thingy is a pensieve Ronald" announced Hermione, but she was smiling. They were both having to eat one-handed because they were holding hands under the table.

Suddenly, Ginny appeared at the Gryffindor table. Harry was surprised to see her. He started to nervously flatten his hair.

"Aren't you gonna sit with your friends?" asked Ron.

"I ditched them for one night, so you'll have to put up with me for thirty minutes" announced Ginny, rolling her eyes. "And Ron and Hermione, try and keep it PG at the table. We're eating."

Ron's face turned as red as his hair. He quickly started eating.

"Did you see the new hair dye in Fred and George's joke shop?" asked Ginny.

"Oh yeah" Hermione announced. "Everyone's been buying it. Tonks thinks it's pointless though."

"Easy for her to say" Ron announced. "She can change her hair whenever she wants."

"I bought some" announced Ginny, holding up a bottle. "I might do it bright blue."

Ron choked over his pumpkin juice.

"Kidding!" cried Ginny, rolling her eyes. I'm only streaking it purple!"

"Why would Fred and George sell hair dye?" asked Hermione, thoughtfully.

"Only some of the bottles are actual hair dye" announced Ginny. "The rest were full of hippogriff droppings, toxic waste…and I think toenails."

"EATING!" cried Ron.

"How do you think I'd look with purple in my hair?" Ginny asked, turning to Harry.

"Oh" said Harry, turning red. "Uh..well, very…um, atractive."

Ron glanced at Harry, suspiciously. Hermione smiled knowingly.

"You'd look good with your hair streaked blue, Harry" announced Ginny, who was looking at him.

Ron laughed.

"Oh…" announced Harry, who felt his face heating up. "I would?"

"Yeah…" announced Ginny, who was still staring at him. "That would really do it for me."

By now, Harry's face was beet red.

Meanwhile, Hermione was sorting her books under the table. Transfiguration, herbology, charms…Hermione flipped through her charms book again, just to make sure someone really did reply to her note. She flipped to the page, and…there was an answer to the note she's just written! Someone had written a reply in her book. But how could they? Her book was in her bag the whole time…

A/N Hope you guys liked chapter nine. I wrote this one really fast. R/R!

If you review, you get a Harry Potter book set.

If you don't review, you get Hermione's charms book.


	11. Chapter 11

A/N Hey people! Time for chapter 10! Not really sure what I'm doing with this one yet. So anyway, I have some good news and some bad news.

Congratulations! If you reviewed, you get a Harry Potter book set!

If you didn't review, you get Hermione's charms book.

Onto chapter 10!

Hermione looked at the note that someone had written back to her. It said: I am closer to you than you think. I know everything going on with you. You and your friends were just talking about hair dye at a shop.

Hermione froze. How on Earth could someone grab her book out of her bag and write a response without her noticing? And how did this person know what she, Ron, Harry, and Ginny were talking about?

"Alright there, Hermione?" asked Ginny, looking confused.

"Uh…" Hermione contemplated on telling them. "No, just reading."

She grabbed the book, writing: Who are you?

As Harry was walking up to the portrait hole, he heard a loud "HARRY!"

He spun around to see Colin Creevey running towards him small scroll clutched tightly in one hand, a camera in the other.

"Hello Colin" said Harry, slightly warily. He didn't really want a conversation on how he defeated Voldemort right now.

"Its-this-this scroll is from Dumbledore!" announced Colin, staring up at Harry's scar in awe. Harry was interested. Maybe Dumbledore wasn't gone. Maybe he was just in his office.

"Thanks Colin" announced Harry.

"Oh Harry?" asked Colin, sounding hopeful. "Could I get an autograph?"

Harry turned red. "Uh…sure"

After he signed a piece of parchment for Colin he said "Thanks Harry! And when you have time, could you maybe get me your friend's autograph?"

"Ron?"

"No, Neville! He was awesome! The snake…and-and the sword of Gryffindor…and-and…"

While Colin rambled on and on, Harry slowly started to walk away, unrolling the scroll, which said:

Harry,

If it is not too much trouble, it would be much appreciated if you if you stop inside my office for something. It is rather important.

Proffessor Dumbledore

P.S. Fever fudge is rather enjoyable, wouldn't you say?

Amused, Harry knew that fever fudge was the password to get into his office. He hastily walked to Dumbledore's office, wondering what Dumbledore could possibly need.

"Fever fudge" he said to the gargoyle right outside the door to Dumbledore's office. The gargoyle jumped aside, admitting Harry in. Dumbledore was standing behind his desk, humming. When he saw Harry come in, he beamed.

"Ah Harry, you've come rather quicker than I expected" Dumbledore announced.

"What do you need of me, sir" Harry inquired curiously.

"This is quite a task, Harry" Dumbledore continued. "Once again, I must ask too much of you Harry. Only if you are ready."

"I'm ready, sir" Harry replied, apprehensively.

"Very well. I will need you to remove something from a certain department in the Ministry of Magic. Nothing dangerous to have in your possession" Dumbledore added, to the look on Harry's face. "And then, you will have to transport this object into our dear friend Draco's manor."

Harry was very confused. "And…will this help us?"

"No. It will test something that very well could be a life or death matter. But not right now, Harry. I need to know if you are absolutely sure you wish to perform this task for me. The information on the task lies in this box" he pointed to a wooden box on his desk. "But I am only giving it to you if you are absolutely sure,"

"I'm sure," said Harry, at once. He knew if Dumbledore asked something of him that he couldn't do himself, it must be very important.

"Very well." Dumbledore handed Harry the wooden box. "Use the contents wisely."

Harry nodded. His eyes found the pensieve, which was sitting on one of Dumbledore's many tables.

"Professor Dumbledore?"

"Harry?"

"Well…did Snape…I mean, did he…you know, really love my mom?"

"I believe he did and still does to this day." Dumbledore replied, smiling serenely.

"Oh…" was Harry's reply, as he continued to stare at the pensieve.

"You may have it, if you want."

Harry froze. "Your pensieve? No sir."

"Oh, I think it will be of much more use to you than me, Harry. You may find that there are many memories that you wish to remove from your mind as of now."

Harry silently agreed with him. "Are-are you serious Professor?"

Dumbledore nodded, smiling.

Harry, shocked, lifted the pensieve off Dumbledore's desk, staring into it, in awe.

"I have a feeling you will find much more use to it than me."

As soon as he entered the common room, Harry was nearly trampled by Ron and Hermione, who were both stammering loudly.

"HARRY, you have to…"

"Mate, you room, I don't know who did it…"

"The letters! There were more…"

"GUYS!" cried Harry. "What are you talking about?"

Ron sighed impatiently, and tugged Harry up to the boy's dormitories, Hermione following in his wake. When Harry entered his room, he gasped in surprise and anger. Hedwig was lying; looking distinctly ruffled, on his floor. His trunk lay broken on the floor, his possessions scattered around it. Feathers were lying everywhere from pillows. And to top it off, a new letter was lying on top of his bed.

"Do you want me to clean it up?" asked Hermione, timidly.

Harry nodded.

Hermione waved her wand in a sweeping motion, and everything repaired itself, objects flying back into their original places.

Harry opened the letter, to see the words I KNOW WHAT YOU ARE UP TO. DUMBLEDORE WILL NOT GET AWAY WITH THIS. I WILL STOP YOU.

Harry's heart dropped. He finally knew what the letters were talking about. His mission from Dumbledore. They weren't happy with it. He wondered it this letter was linked with what happened to his room.

"Wow, this guy's always so cheerful, isn't he?" asked Ron, rolling his eyes and snatching the letter from Harry.

"Who-did you see who did this?" asked Harry.

Hermione shook her head. "Nobody went in or our of here, Harry. Well…unless you count Neville."

There was silence.

"Neville was in here?" Harry asked.

"No, Harry, you can't possibly be thinking-"

"I'm not saying he did this. It's just a little suspicious."

"Anyway, where were you?" Ron asked.

"Dumbledore's office" Harry announced. He told them what Dumbledore had told him. He left out the fact that he was sure that the person writing the letters knew about this mission.

"Oh, but Harry, that sounds really dangerous!" Hermione cried.

"Hermione" announced Ron. "You disguised yourself as Bellatrix Lestrange, broke into Gringott's, stole a horcrux from a vault, and escaped on the back of a flying dragon, and you think this is dangerous?"

Hermione rolled her eyes, but smiled at him two seconds later. "Yes, Ronald. I'm very sorry."

Ron smiled back and kissed her on the cheek.

"But you guys know I wouldn't do this for anyone else" announced Harry.

Hermione nodded.

"He gave me this" announced Harry, gesturing to the pensieve, which he had placed on the ground.

"Ooh Harry, really?" asked Hermione. "It's yours to keep?"

"Dumbledore wanted to give it away" Harry replied.

Ron yawned. "Well, I'm getting some sleep. Night Hermione."

Harry turned back to the pensieve, not really interested in the nonverbal "goodnight" Ron and Hermione were having.

After Hermione left, Ron walked over to Harry.

"I don't know what I've done all these years without dating her" Ron announced, shaking his head in disbelief. Harry supposed "her" meant Hermione.

"Hey, cheer up, mate" announced Ron. "Nothing's broken anymore. Nothing's taken. And I'm sure NEVILLE didn't do that."

Harry nodded, picking up his trunk. He started to close it, but froze.

"Ron?"

"Yeah?"

"You're wrong, Ron. Something IS taken."

"Blimey…what?"

"The Elder wand."

A/N YAY another cliffy! Hope you guys liked this chapter! R/R!

If you review, you get a pensieve.

If you don't review, your room will get trashed by a psycho wearing Neville's grandma's hat.


	12. Chapter 12

A/N Hey people! It's time for chapter 11! So I have the usual good news and bad news.

The good news is, congratulations! If you reviewed, you get a pensieve!

If you didn't review, your room will get trashed by a psycho wearing Neville's grandma's hat.

Okay then, onto chapter 11!

There was silence.

"No…it can't be" Ron stammered. "Just-just check your trunk!"

"I did."

"W-well, check it again!"

"I did, Ron." Harry sighed. "It's gone. Someone's taken it."

"Harry…you don't think…that, Neville did it, do you?"

Harry didn't answer.

"Come on Harry, it had to be a Gryffindor, how would anyone else get into out common room?"

"You sure you saw Neville come in here?"

"Yeah."

"Then, for all we know…he could have."

Hermione was in the common room that morning. She was arranging her homework and sorting it into piles. She picked up the charms book again, eager to see what was written inside to her question. Sure enough, when she flipped to the page with the doodle of the duck, she found a reply: **I'm your secret admirer. **

Surprised, Hermione replied back: **Who are you, really?** N**obody in their right mind would secretly admire me.**

It was true. Hermione found it hard to believe that people liked her. She just didn't see what they saw in her. Sure, her hair wasn't as bushy, her teeth the normal size, but she just didn't see what anyone saw in her.

Ron chose that moment to walk in. Hermione quickly slammed the book shut. She didn't think it would go down too well if Ron found out that she had a secret admirer. She had no idea how this admirer was replying, but she didn't think Ron would like the idea.

Ron sat down next to Hermione with his arm around her waist.

"Sorting more homework?" he asked, smiling.

Hermione nodded, a faint blush appearing on her cheeks.

"We've got Umbridge again today" muttered Ron, sighing. "Neville wasn't wrong, she HAS changed. But she became even worse."

"Can't argue with that" muttered Hermione. Harry entered the room.

"Are you guys snogging?" they heard him ask warily.

Hermione laughed. "No Harry, come in." They made room for him on the couch. "So you have no idea who stole your elder wand?"

"Not a clue." Muttered Harry, annoyed. "And the sad thing is,I think it might have been Neville!"

Just at that moment, Neville entered the common room, rubbing the side of his head and wincing. They all jumped.

"Hey guys" muttered Neville, who seemed a little dizzy.

"Neville, are you okay?" Hermione asked. "Do you need to sit down?"

"No, it's fine…" muttered Neville. "I can…I have to get…yeah…" He left through the portrait hole.

"Wow, someone's been drinking a lot of firewhiskey."

"Enough Ron" muttered Hermione. "So Harry, I want to see the box Dumbledore gave you for the mission."

Harry opened the wooden box he'd been carrying and looked at the contents for the first time. It was the strangest assortment of things. There were three vials with polyjuice potion in them labeled "Narcissa Malfoy", "Draco Malfoy" and "Gregory Goyle." There was also a map of Malfoy Manor. On it, the dungeons were marked with a red X. There was also a sneakascope.

The trio stared at the contents for quite some time, completely puzzled about what Dumbledore would want them to do with them.

"But why on Earth would we need…OH" cried Hermione, comprehension dawning on her face.

"You know what to do?" asked Harry, eagerly.

"It's obvious!" Hermione announced. "We are going to use the polyjuice potion to transform into Narcissa, Draco, and…Goyle!"

Ron opened his mouth, but Hermione cut him off. "Then", she continued, "we will go to the dungeons in Malfoy Manor and place the sneakascope there!"

"Why would we do that?" asked Harry, bemused.

"Obviously Dumbledore thinks the Lucious is hiding something down there that's not trustworthy!"

"Why Lucious?" asked Ron. "I mean, he IS a creepy bloke, but why not his wife?"

"Because" explained Hermione, inpatiently. "He wouldn't have us transforming into just Narcissa and Draco if Lucious was completely innocent!"

"It's brilliant" announced Harry. "We'll go this weekend."

Unlike previous years at Hogwarts, this year, students could leave Hogwarts on weekends, so that would be the perfect time to do it.

"Harry, coming to breakfast?" asked Hermione.

"You two go without me, I'll be there in a minute."

Ron and Hermione walked off, hand in hand.

Harry quickly stowed the box safely under his bed. But suddenly, he remembered when Nev…someone came into his dorm room last night, they had checked under the bed, and he didn't want anyone seeing this. He shoved it under a loose floorboard that he discovered, and left through the portrait hole, eager to go the Dumbledore and tell him he knew what to do fot the mission.

But when Harry reached Dumbledore's office, it was empty. Dumbledore was probably already in the Great Hall. Harry looked around, entering Dumbledore's office.

"Professor? Professor Dumbledore?"

No answer.

Harry sighed in defeat. But suddenly, almost against his will, he looked over, and saw one of Dumbledore's desk drawers open. He slowly walked over to it, planning on just closing it, but he spotted what the contents were, and knew he couldn't just close the drawer.

Inside the drawer, there were dozens of tiny, crystal containers that Dumbledore usually kept memories for the pensieve inside. But these memories were labeled "Lily and James Potter."

Suddenly, Harry heard someone come in. He looked around, to see Dumbledore.

"Professor" Harry said. "I-I shouldn't have been looking…"

"I am not mad, Harry. Curiosity is only natural. Now Harry, I sensed that there was something you wished to tell me."

"Yes" announced Harry. "Well…we, me and Hermione and Ron figured out what to do to get into Malfoy Manor."

"Very good" announced Dumbledore nodding.

"Professor?"

"Yes, Harry?"

"What exactly are…"

"…Am I expecting to find in the cellar of Malfoy Manor?" Dumbledore finished for him. Harry nodded. Dumbledore sighed.

"That Harry I can not tell you, for I do not know if it is there or not."

"And if this thing is there?"

"Then, Harry, we will be in danger."

Harry nodded, wondering what could be in the cellar of Malfoy Manor that would be so dangerous. Dumbledore led Harry out, but as Dumbledore started to walk away, Harry noticed something. Dumbledore kept his door open. Harry slowly looked around. Nobody was nearby. He quickly opened the door to Dumbledore's office.

The drawer was still open. Harry took a deep breath, and made a decision. He quickly looked around, to be positive no one was coming. Then, scooped up the crystal memory flasks, and stuffed them into his bag.

"You…stole..from…DUMBLEDORE?" Hermione whisper-shouted. "Harry, I could report this!"

"Don't" muttered Harry, scooting away from Hermione in his usual seat at the Gryffindor table. "It's just…they were my parents, Hermione. I never knew them. And…I mean, Dumbledore gave me a pensieve, so I could watch my parent's memories…"

Hermione gave Harry a very dirty look, and scooted nearer to Ron, who leaned down, and kissed her on the cheek, making her blush.

Ginny, who had been listening said "I think Harry's right, Hermione."

"Huh?"

"Come on, Mione. Dumbledore left his door open and didn't bother to close the drawer with the memories in it." Ginny announced.

"So?" asked Hermione, bristling.

"Dumbledore was asking for it. He gave Harry a pensieve" announced Ginny.

Hermione rolled her eyes, but dropped the subject. Harry smiled at Ginny from across the table. She grinned back.

Harry cleared his throught, and muttered "Me and Ron have to go to Flitwick early."

"See you in charms" Hermione muttered to Ron, kissing him. Ron, looking a little dazed, got up and followed Harry out.

"See you Harr bear" Ginny called, knowing this would embaress Harry. Half the Great Hall heard and laughed. Harry, turning beet red, quickly left the Hall, blushing.

Ginny grinned at Hermione.

"Ginny, you're going to kill the poor boy" Hermione announced.

"Please, he can handle it" announced Ginny. "So how are things going with you and Ronniekins?"

Hermione went red. "Uh…fine, fine!"

"Details please" Ginny announced.

"Fine…there's been a lot of talking…and…"

"AND?" Ginny prompted.

"A lot of snogging" muttered Hermione, with hesitation. "But believe me, it's much better than with Cormac…" She shuddered.

Ginny laughed, amused. "I can't believe Ronniekins finally got a girlfriend!" she cried. "And besides, Cormac's desperate. Always saying hi to you in the halls hoping you'll notice him."

They ate in silence, for a few moments.

"Hey" muttered Ginny, lowering her voice. "Is it just me or is Draco Malfoy looking at you funny?"

"Why would he be?" asked Hermione, taking a sip of pumpkin juice, matter-of-factly.

"No, I'm serious, look" muttered Ginny.

Hermione looked around. Draco was looking at her with his eyes widened but as soon as she looked at him, he quickly started eating toast.

"It almost looked like…he was looking at my bag" announced Hermione suspiciously. She looked at her bag. "Is it broken or something?"

Ginny snorted. "Seems like he was looking at you Mione."

Hermione rolled her eyes. "As if. I'm mudblood, remember?" She started to eat her toast.

"I know right?" laughed Ginny. "Roflshtmsfoaidmt!"

"…huh?" asked Hermione. "What does that stand for?"

"Rolling on floor laughitng so hard that my sombrero fell off and I dropped my taco." Ginny announced, completely seriously.

"Right…"


	13. Chapter 13

A/N: Hey everyone! Time for chapter 12! I still don't know how long this story will be, but just guessing, I would say somewhere between 30 and 40. Okay, so I have the good news and the bad news.

The good news is, congratulations! If you reviewed, you get to go with Harry on the mission!

The bad news is if you didn't review, you'll get caught stealing by Umbridge…

On to chapter 12!

Hermione, who had been eagerly awaiting the chance to find a response in her charms book, finally found her chance. While in charms, everyone else was making their toads zoom around the room, Hermione had already mastered the spell-four times in a row. She quickly reached into her bag, and opened up the charms book.

The response said: **How could you NOT have a secret admirer? Out of all the people in our year, you should be the one admired the most. **

Hermione smiled. This person thought she should be admired the most? And they had said "Our year." That meant this person was another seventh year.

Hermione decided to write a response back, saying: **I can't believe you would say that to someone like me. I'm not noticed or admired or anything like that, but I'm perfectly happy with Ron Weasley. You might know him. Do you?**

Hermione turned away from her book long enough to see Ron brandishing his wand at his toad, muttering "Fly!"

Hermione shook her head amused.

"Ron, telling it's not going to help" she announced, smiling. "Here, let me try." She flourished her wand in midair, and soon enough, Ron's toad was zooming around the room.

"Thanks Hermione." Ron sighed. "You seem obsessed with that bloody charms book."

"Oh…this one?" asked Hermione, clutching the binding. Ron nodded.

"Charms is just so intriguing sometimes" announced Hermione.

Suddenly, she realized that Harry was gone.

"Ron, did you see Harry?"

"No…he was right-blimey, where's he gone this time?"

"No idea."

Harry was racing down the corridor. He had the memories of his parents in his bag, and he simply couldn't wait until charms was over to watch them. It was a rush. He needed to find out about them, more than the little he already knew. Harry didn't recall what his dad and his friends were like at school. He remembered asking Tonks once, and she just replied that Sirius was "insane."

Harry reached the boy's dormitory and raced to the pensieve, which he had placed on his bedside table, which it just fit onto. Harry opened a couple of the crystal vials, carefully slipping the silvery fog-like substance into the pensieve. He watched the surface for a moment, then, all thoughts of skipping charms class forgotten, he plunged into the pensieve.

He hit the floor far harder than he expected, but didn't feel anything. Harry looked around.

"No way" he muttered to himself, because standing in the middle of the kitchen he'd just landed in was unmistakably, a younger Aunt Petunia.

This girl had dark hair, bony features, a long neck, and a look of disgust on her face. Harry followed his Aunt's gaze, seeing a wand laying on the kitchen counter.

"Tuney!"

Harry's attention was immediately drawn to his mother, who was standing in the doorway.

"Can't you even learn to hide this-this stick, freak?" Petunia spat.

Lily merely laughed, entering the room. "It's not a stick, Tuney. It's a wand. I just bought it!"

Lily, even at the age of eleven, had long dark red hair, and green almond shaped eyes-Harry's eyes.

Petunia was glaring at Lily, looking mad and a little…jealous?

"I wouldn't go to that school if I were you."

"Why not? Severus said it would be fun!"

"He's even worse than you!" Petunia moaned. "He lives in a tree!"

Lily looked angry. "He doesn't live in a tree, Tuney!"

"I saw him! And he wears female clothes!"

Lily looked insulted. "They're not female clothes!"

"Yeah right." sneered Petunia. "Even his wand looks like it should belong to a girl!"

Lily's face turned red with anger, and suddenly, the sink exploded drenching Petunia.

"AAARGHHH!" Petunia screeched, slipping and falling in a puddle of water.

Harry zoomed into another memory, amused.

It was on the Hogwarts Express. Lily and Snap were sitting in a compartment alone together. The sight of it already made Harry sickened. Snape was wearing some kind of puffy black jacket, which did nothing to hide his ripped clothes underneath it.

"And now you can do all the magic you want" Snap said earnestly.

"Some magic I don't want to learn" Lily replied. "Like dark magic. I don't see the point in it."

Snapes expression turned to murderous for only a second, but quickly hid it.

Suddenly there was a large clatter, and two boys entered the compartment.

"Let's see," said the first boy. "I see one girl, and one overgrown bat. Let's sit here, everywhere else's full."

Harry's attention was quickly drawn to the first boy, who he knew was his dad. James wasn't wearing glasses and didn't have Harry's eyes, and yet their features were very similar, especially their hair. Next to him was unmistakably a younger Peter Pettigrew. He stood at least a foot shorter than James, and still had rat-like features.

Pettigrew laughed in a squeaky way, and sat down looking nervous.

"JAMES!" a woman's voice yelled, from outside the train. "PLEASE DO NOT SET FIRE TO THE CONDUCTOR'S HAIR!"

Lily looked at James in a disapproving manner. James didn't look embarrassed. He yelled back, "I ALREADY DID, MOM!"

"Who are you?" James asked Lily.

"Lily Evans."

"Who's the bat?"

"I'm Severus Snap" announced Snap. "And who are you?"

"James Potter. And this is Peter Pettigrew."

"I want to get to Hogwarts soon" Snap moaned, sullenly. "SO I can be sorted into Slytherin house!"

"Wow" James muttered. "I couldn't tell if I liked this guy or not, but after hearing him say "Slytherin house" while smiling, I think I have my answer!"

"What's wrong with Slytherin?" asked Lily.

"What ISN'T wrong with Slytherin?" James laughed.

Pettigrew gave a wheezy laugh, and said, "I want to be in Gryffindor!"

Snap snorted.

"Really?" asked James. "You snort? So you're a pig AND a bat?"

"Shut up!" Lily cried.

"Youre DEFENDING the pig bat?" cried James, in disbelief. "Come on, wormy, let's scram. See you, Snivellus!"

Harry zoomed into another memory, confused. Everyone always said how he was so much like his father. Harry had never acted like that though.

In the next memory, it was clear what Tonks had meant when she said Sirius was insane. He was walking around the castle, hugging people and taping "wide load" and "freeloader" to their backs, had on a purple top hat, and when Professor Slughorn passed him in the hall, he yelled, "SLUGGY, UP TOP!"

Sirius ran over to Lupin, who still looked very pale and peaky, and was wearing a prefect's badge.

"You can't say Sluggy up top to a teacher!" cried Lupin.

"I just did, my fine fellow" Sirius laughed.

"Are you on drugs?" Lupin asked, amused.

"No!" cried Sirius. He spotted Dumbledore walking down the hall, and yelled, "DUMBLES, MY MAN!" Dumbledore just smiled at Sirius, and walked on.

"Dumbles?" Lupin cried. "Dumbles, really?"

Suddenly, James and Pettigrew ran up from behind a stone statue.

"Did it work?" asked Lupin.

"Yeah!" cried Pettigrew. "Snap will be purple in 10 minutes!"

"WORMY!" cried James. "How many times? Either call him Snivellus or overgrown bat!"

Lupin rolled his eyes. "You'll be expelled from your fifth year if you turn overgrown bat purple!"

Sirius rolled his eyes and threw his top hat at Pettigrew.

Suddenly, Lily came around the corner, heading for the common room.

James stopped laughing, and said "Hey Evans."

"Hey arrogant toerag" was her reply.

"Love you too, Lils" announced James, smirking.

She gave him the finger.

Suddenly, Snap came running down the hall, yelling "I'M PURPLE! OH NOOOOOO!"

Harry zoomed into another memory.

It took Harry a moment to realize where he was. He was in the Great Hall, except all the tables had been cleared out. Instead, desks were placed in the Great Hall. The students seemed to be taking their O.W.L.S., which meant everyone was 15.

Harry's eyes scanned the students. He found his parents in seconds. James was throwing and catching a snitch, already finished with the exam. He kept glancing at Lily, hoping she would notice. On her other side, Snap was watching Lily finish her exam. Harry saw Tonks lean over to Lily and whisper

"That creeper is watching you again!" Harry's eyes started to water. Tonks's hair color was a bright electric blue.

"He's not a creeper!" Lily hissed back, eyes on her exam, although she glanced at Snap, weirded out.

Tonks rolled her eyes. She tossed a quill at Lupin.

"What?" he muttered, looking up from his essay.

"Throw something at Snap" Tonks mouthed.

Lupin rolled his eyes and reluctantly tossed an ink pot at Snap, which exploded over his head. Sirius, who had been holding up a neon sign that said "WHAT IS YOUR GENDER?" burst out laughing.

"Oh NOOOOOOOO!" Snap cried.

"Severus, is there a problem?" asked Flitwick, looking up from his desk.

"Someone threw this ink pot at me!" yelled Snap, bitterly holding up the smashed ink pot.

"I think Lupin did it" announced Tonks.

"I think Nymphadora did it" Lupin relied. She gave him the look of death.

"Please no more throwing!" sqeaked Flitwick.

Everyone continued with their exams.

"Lily!" whispered James.

Lily ignored him, staring at the clock.

"Lily!"

She kept looking at the clock.

"Lils!"

Lily didn't answer.

"Future Mrs. Potter!" James whispered, smirking.

That got Lily's attention. She turned around and gave him the finger.

"YO FLITWICK!" cried Sirius. "Can we talk now?"

"Not everyone is finished" Flitwick replied.

But suddenly, Harry heard clattering. He was confused. He didn't think it was part of the memory. The clattering got louder and louder. He heard footsteps, too. Footsteps? He suddenly realized that the memories he put in were over. He started floating up. His eyes were fixed upwards though. The noise had to be coming from the boy's dormitories.

Harry lifted his head out of the pensieve, and barely stifled a gasp. Because standing in front of his bedside table was Dolores Umbridge-and she was holding his elder wand.

A/N OKAY PEOPLE hope you liked this chappy! R/R!

If you review, you get a free pensieve.

If you don't review, you will be turned purple!


	14. Chapter 14

A**/N: HEY PEOPLE! Time for chappy 13! As usual, I have some good news, and some bad news. **

**The good news is, congratulations! If you reviewed, you got a free pensieve!**

**The bad news is, if you didn't review, you get turned purple! That will be awkward…**

**Onto chapter 13!**

Harry's mouth fell open. Umbridge was the one who stole his elder wand? He quickly tried to duck back into the pensieve, nut it was no use. The memories were gone from it.

He slowly looked into the face of Umbridge.

"You! You stole my elder wand!" Harry cried.

"Elder wand, this is?" sneered Umbridge, cackling. Harry was confused. Umbridge cackled?

"No one shall know about this" Umbridge announced. She stepped closer to Harry, so he could smell her disgusting perfume. And with that, she left, still clutching his Elder wand. Harry was staring after her, in shock.

"So let me get this straight" Ron announced that evening, after everyone had already gone up to bed, except Harry, Ron and Hermione. "Umbridge was the one who stole your wand?"

"She was holding it and standing in my room" Harry announced. "Who else would it be?"

Ron shrugged, sitting back in his seat and sliping his arm around Hermione.

"Are you sure it was her though?" asked Hermione, looking very puzzled.

"Positive! Why?"

"It…" she sighed, confused. "This just doesn't add up!"

"Why not?" Ron asked. "She's a creepy evil toad. Why WOULDN'T she steal from Harry?"

Hermione sighed, impatiently. "She didn't steal just to steal, Ron. It was the Elder wand she stole."

"And?" asked Harry.

"Obviously she doesn't just want it to cast spells, Harry. She wanted that wand for something really bad."

The next morning, Hermione was one of the first ones up. She went into the Great Hall early. Only a few Slytherins were there. Hermione took her usual seat at the table, and pulled her charms book out of her bag, quickly flipping to the page with the duck. There was a response: **I disagree. Many people admire you. You just don't seem to notice that people notice you. I admire you. As for Ron Weasley, I do know him. And I think you deserve better.**

Hermione was very confused as she read the response, quickly picking up a quill to reply: **I'm very flattered that you notice other people admire me, and that you do too. But who are you to tell me who is good for me or not? Ron is perfect for me.**

She closed the book, quickly shoving it back into her bag as she saw students filing in for breakfast, which appeared on the tables in an instant. Hermione hastily grabbed some toast and jam.

Soon enough, she was joined by the rest of the Gryffindors. As Ron greeted Hermione with a kiss on the cheek, she wondered who would possibly think that she deserved better than him! Hermione had also come to the conclusion that this person wasn't sneaking into her bag and writing responses. She supposed whoever was writing to her had probably charmed the book so words would appear on it.

"Mione, you okay?" asked Ron.

"I'm fine, Ronald. Just a lot on my mind." Hermione replied.

Harry sighed, glaring at Umbridge, who was sitting at the Staff table. "She's got my elder wand. She's got it. It's in her pocket right now."

"I still have no idea what she's up to" muttered Hermione.

"Me neither. Evil toadface." Ron announced.

"Who's an evil toadface?"

They turned around to see Ginny, who was standing with Luna behind them.

"Umbridge" muttered Ron.

"Hello everyone!" Luna announced, beaming at the whole Gryffindor table. Most of the Gryffindors looked a little freaked out and started backing away from Luna. She smiled at them.

"Harry" announced Luna. "I was wondering if you can do an interview for the Quibbler next Hogsmeade weekend!"

Harry was taken aback. "Uh…sure. What about?"

"Dad would like to hear about your expericances last year." Luna replied, smiling at him.

"Oh…alright" Harry replied. "I'll be there? Meet at the three brooksticks?"

"Oh…" Luna said, dreamily. "If you don't mind, I'd rather have it in the Hog's Head. The three brooksticks is swarming with nargles!"

"Sure" Harry announced. "Hog's head is fine."

Luna nodded, and took her place at the Ravenclaw table.

Ginny sat next to Harry. Harry blushed. She was sitting really close to him.

"Hey Harry" announced Ron. "When are you gonna try out for quidditch?"

"Oh, I dunno" muttered Harry. "If I have one more match with everyone gawking at my face, I will explode."

The two boys eventually started rambling on about quidditch, which Dean and Seamus joined.

Ginny rolled her eyes. "Quidditch. All boys talk about."

"Give them a break" announced Hermione, who was gazing at Ron across the table. "They can talk about it."

"If you say so" announced Ginny. "Going to Hogsmeade with anyone?"

"Oh, I hope Ron asks me" Hermione announced, wistfully. "That would be nice."

"You HOPE?" laughed Ginny. "You're dating, aren't you?"

Hermione turned a light shade of pink.

"Did you hear Cho today?" asked Hermione, eagerly waiting to change the subject. "She was ranting for 20 minutes straight!"

Ginny rolled her eyes. "Please. Listening to Cho rant for 20 minutes is like slamming my head in a door for 20 minutes and leaving it there."

Hermione silently laughed. Ginny had always been mad about Harry and Cho dating.

Ginny continued scowling, but suddenly peered over Hermione's shoulder.

"He's looking at you AGAIN!"

"Who?" asked Hermione, conpletely confused.

"Turn around."

Hermione turned towards the Slytherin table. Draco Malfoy had been looking at Hermione but as soon as she turned around, he looked away.

"What is up with him doing that?" asked Hermione. "It's embarrising! My bag can't be that interesting!"

"Your BAG?" asked Ginny. "Honestly Mione, you need to give yourself more credit!"

Hermione frowned, glancing at Ron, who was still chatting with Harry, Dean, and Seamus She turned to look at Draco, whose eyes were on his plate, but his face was turning red.

Ginny smirked. Hermione looked confused.

Harry decided to go to Umbridge's class early. He wondered if she would be in her classroom. Maybe he could find out what she was up to with the his elder wand if he could spy on her.

Harry peereed into Umbridge's clasroom, and nothing prepared him for what he was about to see.

The person sitting at the desk was wearing Umbridge's clothes and sipping Umbridge's tea, but they weren't

Umbridge.

Harry had a closer look. "That can't be her" he muttered. He pressed his face against the glass, and gasped.

The person sitting at the desk wasn't sipping tea at all. They were sipping from a glass-filled with polyjuice potion.

A/N: HEY PEOPLE! Loved that cliffie and hope you all enjoyed chappy 13! R/R!

If you review, you get the Elder wand

If you don't review, Filch is your secret admirer.


	15. Chapter 15

A/n: Hey people! Ready for chappy 14? Okay, so I have the usualgood news and the bad news.

The good news is, congratulations! If you reviewed, you got the elder wand!

The bad news is if you didn't review, Filch is your secret admirer. That's awkward…

On to chapter 14!

They were sipping from a glass…filled with polyjuice potion.

Sitting at Umbridge's desk, was no other than Bellatrix Lestrange. Harry's jaw dropped. He quickly backed away from the door.

"Harry, are you sure?" asked Hermione.

"Hermione,I saw her. She's Umbridge! Bellatrix…is Umbridge."

"Great" muttered Ron. "Because I'd rather have a psycho teaching my classes than a toadface."

"Don't you see?" asked Hermione. "That explains everything! Her sneering, her torturing me…arranging everyone my pureness of blood…" she paused.

"What?" asked Harry.

"Why would she need the Elder wand?" asked Hermione, confused.

"She's a creepy loon" Ron announced. "Why WOULDN'T she need the wand?"

"I was thinking the same thing" Harry announced. "Why would she need that? She doesn't serve a master anymore!"

Harry couldn't wait until the day was over. Hogsmeade was opening up after classes and he couldn't wait to go back.

Bellatrix who was Umbridge, walked to the front of the classroom.

"You will divide into groups of two and practice the cruciatus curse on each other." BellaUmbridge announced.

"That's illegal!" protested Hermione.

"You think I CARE" BellaUmbridge screeched. "Pairs, now!"

"Really?" asked Harry. "So you won't mind if I called Dumbledore to…SUPERVISE the lesson?"

BellaUmbridge glared at him. "You will not, Potter. If you do, you will regret it."

"What are you going to do, scratch "I must not tell lies in the back of my hand'?" asked Harry, sarcastically. "Oh wait, you already did that."

BellaUmbridge stepped to Harry, so they were inches apart. "Just try me, Potter. Now pairs, now."

Three hours later, the trio were sitting in the common room. Hermione had produced an antidote that reduced the pain from the cruciatus curse, but didn't remove it.

"This is just great" Ron muttered. "And we were planning on Hogsmeade too."

"Yeah" Harry muttered. "Wewere."

Both Ron and Hermione looked at him.

"Well Harry…" said Hermione, tentatively. "Erm…well, me and Ron, we sort of wanted to go…together. Uh…alone."

"Oh" muttered Harry. "Sure. Fine." He stood up.

"Where are you going?" demanded Hermione.

"Ginny, Luna, and Neville" announced Harry. "Just have to talk to them about something."

"You can go with us if you want, mate" announced Ron.

"No, I'll spoil your time" Harry replied. "You guys have fun. Really."

He left through the portrait hole. Harry had seen Neville, Luna, and Ginny in the Great Hall, and hoped they were still there. Luckily, they were.

"Hi Harry" Neville announced.

Harry took a seat next to Ginny. "You guys want to help me get revenge on Umbridge?" he asked.

"Since when would we not?" laughed Ginny.

"That sounds fun" Luna announced.

"Slip this in her tea tomorrow morning before our class" Harry muttered, silently handing a vial with potion in it to Ginny.

"It won't kill her, will it?" asked Ginny. Harry shook his head. "Damn" Ginny muttered.

"We'll do it, Harry" announced Neville.

"Oh, and Harry!" said Luna. "I have to do your interview, remember?"

"Oh…right!" said Harry. It had almost slipped his mind. "I'll see you in Hogsmeade in an hour!"

Meanwhile, Hermione was in the common room with Ron.

"Can I copy your notes Mione?" begged Ron. "Just once?"

"Ron, you've copied my work a fair share of times!" cried Hermione, with a slight laugh.

"Please?" begged Ron. "Out potions essay's due tomorrow, and I haven't even started it!"

"Fine, Ronald" announced Hermione. "But just this once!"

"Thanks Hermione, you're a life saver!" Ron reached over and hugged her.

Hermione turned pink. "It's just homework!" she replied, smiling.

As Ron started the essay, Hermione reached into her bag, and pulled out the charms book, eagerly. She was sure there would be a reply, and she was not disappointed. It said: **Once again, I disagree with you. I don't think Ron Weasley is perfect for you. You're smart and observant and really nice, and Ron Weasley can barely do his homework without help. **

Hermione felt a little guilty, looking at Ron doing his homework and looking at Hermione's work. She quickly wrote a response: **You're too nice to me, whoever you are, I'm very flattered! I was wondering whether you would tell me who you are, since you know who I am! You don't have to, but I'm dying to know. As for Ron, he can be underestimated. He has quidditch on top of classes a lot of the time. **

She closed the book, glancing up at Ron. He WAS copying off her work. But…he had asked her first. He hadn't just done it.

"I'm going down for dinner" announced Hermione. "Coming Ronald?"

"Still have to copy down Snap's essay" Ron muttered. "I hate him. Doesn't he sort of look like an overgrown bat?"

"Er…I suppose." Hermione leaned down, kissed him on the cheek, and made her way down to the Great Hall. She spotted Ginny eating dinner and chatting with Neville.

"Hi guys" Hermione said, taking a seat. "Going to Hogsmeade?"

"We're staying behind." Ginny announced.

"Yeah. Me and Ginny are getting together with a few other D.A. members and pranking Umbridge." Neville announced.

"Oh….but wouldn't you want to ask Harry first?" Hermione asked, "He is the leader."

"Not anymore" Neville replied. "He doesn't care about rebelling against Umbridge anymore."

"Oh, I highly doubt that, Neville" Hermione cried. "He's just been through a lot. He just wants a little quiet, you know?"

"I guess" said Neville, fairly.

"I wish he'd come back to the D.A." Ginny announced, as Neville got dragged off by Seamus and Dean. "We've all been doing it. Me, Neville, Luna, everyone. It's not the same without you three."

Hermione sighed. "I'll talk to Harry about it" she told Ginny. "See what he'll think."

"Thanks, Hermione."

Hermione was about to go up to the common room to get Ron when something occurred to her. The person writing to her in the book didn't have to be an actual person. She remembered what had happened to Ginny in her first year, when a book had posessed her. But Hermione could tell that it was a student. She didn't know how, but she could just tell. Besides, Voldemort was dead. There were no more horcruxes.

Hermione was so busy thinking, that she wasn't watching where she was going, and crashed right into Draco Malfoy.

"Watch where you're going mud…I mean, Granger" he muttered.

Hermione was shocked to see him up close. He looked even paler than usual, and his eyes looked red from crying.

"A-are you okay?" asked Hermione.

"What?" asked Draco, defensively.

"Are you okay? You look like you haven't slept in days!" Hermione announced, timidly.

"Just trying to get this dumb thing off" Draco muttered, gesturing to his dark mark. Hermione just looked at the dark mark.

"I have the dark mark."

"I see that."

"So I was a death eater" muttered Draco, rolling his eyes. "Why are you even talking to me?"

"Just…wanted to know what was up" Hermione announced.

"Mione!" came Ron's voice, from down the corridor. He rushed up to them.

"What are YOU doing here, Malfoy?" Ron asked, glaring at him. Draco just rolled his eyes, and walked off.

"What's up with him NOW?" Ron muttered. "Probably ran into a couple death eater buddies on the way in."

Harry was in the boy's dormitories. He had decided that before he went to Hogsmeade, he would look at a couple more of his parent's memories in the pensieve. He couldn't resist. He unstoppered a few vials and poured them into the pensieve, waited a moment for them to sink down into it, and then stuck his head in.

Harry felt himself zooming downwards, until he finally crashed down into the common room. Lily and Tonks were sitting in front of a…T.V.?

"I can't believe you got one!" Tonks was saying. "I've heard of those muggle things, but I've never seen it! How do you use it?"

"You just press the on button" muttered Lily, trying not to laugh.

"Right…"

James and Sirius bounded up. Sirius was wearing 3D glasses, a blue top hat, and was taping papers to people's backs that said "I don't know my gender, and I am proud!"

"Hey Evans" said James, failing to sound mature.

"Hey arrogant toerag" announced Lily, annoyed.

"SIRIUS!" yelled Tonks. "Just take a seat, what's taking you so long?"

"Yeah!" Lily agreed. "All the seats are empty, so you don't have to throw first years out the window and steal their seats!"

"But that's the best part!" Sirius cried.

"James, care to explain what happened today?" asked Tonks, glaring at him.

"Uh…I flushed a first year down the toilet?" asked James. Sirius hi-fived him. Lily rolled her eyes.

"No!" cried Tonks. "Who do you think put kerosene in my bag then, Sirius?"

There was silence. "I strongly suggest that it was Professor McGonagall" said Sirius, earnestly.

Suddenly, Professor Flitwick opened the door to the portrait hole.

"FLITWICK, MY MAN!" cried Sirius, hugging Flitwick, and taping "I don't know my gender and I am proud" to his back.

"You have a detention with me" Flitwick announced.

"Oh no" moaned James.

"Watch your mouth Mr. Potter!" Flitwick yelled.

"Stop calling me Mr. Potter!" James cried. "It makes me feel like 50 years old!"

"What do I have to do in the detention?" Sirius asked, "accidentaly" knocking over a second year.

"Sit and write lines with me for 5 hours straight…God help me" muttered Flitwick.

"Oh, I'm sure we'll have lost of fun!" cried Sirius, in a high pitched voice. He threw his arm around Flitwick, and started frog-marching down the corridor.

"What a loon" muttered Tonks, before turning on the T.V. "James, you going up to bed, or staying?"

"OOOOHHHH!" James cried in a girly voice. "You two want me to join your girly girl sleepover?"

"You sound gay" commented Tonks.

"Shut up, Potter" muttered Lily, rolling her eyes.

"Want to get our nails done after that?" asked James. "Or how about a game of dress up?"

"I will dress you up like a clown" muttered Lily. "And throw you INTO A CIRCUS TENT!"

"That's not nice!" James cried. "That's no way to talk to your future boyfriend!"

Tonks changed the channel. Paula Dean came on.

"Who the hell is she?" cried James, sitting next to Lily.

"Paula Dean" Lily replied.

"No one's named Paula Dean!" James laughed.

"Now, I will be making a butter apple cake!" Paula Dean cried.

"What the hell?" cried James. "Only someone with the munchies would make an apple butter cake!"

Harry zoomed into another memory. He couldn't help thinking he was nothing like his dad-except for the face that they were both brave, and hated Snap, of course.

Harry zoomed into a corridor and saw Lily and Snap, yelling at each other.

"I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU, YOU PIG!" cried Lily.

"LILY!" cried Snap. "LILY, OH NOOOOO!"

"Why are you yelling oh no, you LUNATIC!" Lily yelled. "We are done Severus, we're not friends anymore!"

"Why?" cried Snap. "What did I do?"

"What did you DO?" cried Lily, stepping towards him. Snap backed away. "You cursed James with that evil sectumsempra spell of yours!"

"So?" cried Snap. "He hung me upside down!"

"Big deal!" cried Lily. "You could have killed him!"

"WAIT, LILY!" cried Snap, as she started to walk away. "LILY OH NOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Lily entered the hospital wing. Sirius, Tonks, Lupin, and Pettigrew were all crowded around a bed.

"How is James?" Lily asked Madam Pomfrey.

"Well enough to be complaining about the hospital food." Madam Pomfrey announced.

"Really?" asked Lily. She got closer to the bed.

"Honestly!" James was ranting. "Being forced to eat this hospital food is worse than having my body cut open!"

"Really James?" asked Lupin. "You're really complaining about the food?"

Pettigrew laughed. Everyone glared at him, and he cowered in fear.

"Can I have your food then?" asked Sirius. James nodded. Sirius grabbed the apple juice and something that was supposed to be chicken and started wolfing it down.

"Harry!" Harry heard voices outside the pensieve. "Harry? Hello?"

Harry sighed, slowly feeling himself floating upwards towards the top of the pensieve back to Ron and Hermione

A/N HEY PEOPLE! Hope you liked it, probs my longest chapter yet. R/R!

If you review, you get to go to Hogsmeade.

If you don't review, Snap will find you…


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: Hey people! Time for chapter 15! Okay, as usual, I have some good news, and some bad news.**

**The good news is, congratulations! If you reviewed, you get a trip to Hogsmeade!**

**The bad news is, Snap will find you. **

**On to chapter 15!**

"Ready to go to Hogsmeade?" Hermione asked, as Harry exited the pensieve.

"Yeah…how did you know I was in here?" Harry asked, his gaze drifting from Hermione to Ron.

"We saw you" announced Ron. "Where were you,anyway?"

"Oh…just…nothing important" Harry replied, not quite meeting Ron's eye. "So let's get going then."

Everyone left for Hogsmeade at 9 P.M. Harry was going over to the Hog's Head for his interview and Ron and Hermione were going for a date in the three broomsticks. As soon as Harry exited Hogwarts, he spotted Luna, her light blonde hair noticeable in the mass of black robes.

"Hello" Luna announced, as they started to walk. "I was thinking that you wouldn't show up. Not that many people want to go anywhere with me."

Harry felt bad for her. "I know a lot of people who would want to go with you" he announced.

"Really? That's nice." Luna replied. "The interview is quite interesting. It's being published right next to the article on blibbering humdingers who are very very important…"

Hermione and Ron entered the Three Broomsticks, holding hands.

"And I asked mum for a better broom" announced Ron, "Because you know how the school ones work."

"I thought you had your own broom" Hermione replied.

"Not anymore" Ron replied. "Last year our house got raided. Stupid ministry hags took almost everything. But I'm just happy we got together when we did."

"Me too." Hermione replied, with a smile. They sat down at a table. "Two butterbeers please" she said to Madam Rosmerta. Ron couldn't order, because his eyes were still on Hermione.

"So…" said Hermione. "After you left…last year, what really made you come back?"

"It was true" Ron said, amused. "I came back because of you. And Harry of course…but he wasn't the voice I heard coming out of the ball of light. It was yours."

Hermione smiled. "That's really sweet."

"I just…really hoped I could find you two again…and I did" Ron replied. Hermione leaned in and kissed Ron. It only lasted for a few seconds until Hermione felt someone bump into their table. She looked around to see Blaise Zabini and Draco Malfoy walking past their table.

"What the hell are you doing?" Ron asked, evidently annoyed.

"Just trying to drink this without puking" replied Draco, gesturing towards his tankard.

"Yeah, blood traitor scum" Blaise added.

"Do either of you have a problem?" asked Hermione, raising her eyebrows.

"Oh, no problem at all, Granger!" Draco announced. "Just keep snogging Weasel while the pub watches!"

Hermione glanced around. The whole pub WAS watching.

"I'm not holding up a sign that says 'Hello everyone, please look at me and Ron'!" Hermione retorted.

"Well…wait, you're not?" asked Blaise.

Ron rolled his eyes, as he got up. "Come on, Hermione."

Harry and Luna were in the Hog's Head. They had ordered butterbeers, but after Harry found a bone in his, he lost his appetite.

"Ready for the interview?" asked Luna. "Or should we wait a bit?"

"Now's fine" announced Harry, thinking the sooner he got out of this pub the better. Everything on it was caked in dust, and he was pretty sure Aberforth didn't own it anymore because the barman at the counter looked nothing like him.

"Well…" Luna announced, picking up a quill and some parchment. "Was there ever a moment last year when you doubted yourself?"

"Uh…no, not really" Harry announced. "I mean…you know that if you doubt yourself in a life or death situation that you're not going to last long."

Luna nodded. "How do you feel about Voldemort's death?"

"I'm just glad he died when he did, but I wish he didn't have to kill anyone at all" Harry announced. "But we know he never will again."

Luna scribbled on the parchment. "Okay, and do you think the death eaters deserve to be sent to Azkaban?"

"Well…not all of them are" said Harry darkly, thinking of Bellatrix Lestrange.

"They're not?" asked Luna.

"No…" and Harry began to name the death eaters that were arrested and the ones that weren't. The interview was

suprisingly quick. 20 minutes later, Harry and Luna were leaving the pub.

"Here" Luna had said, handing Harry a copy she had made of the written down interview that she had made with a spell.

"Why do I need a copy of the interview?" Harry inquired.

"Well…you never know what can happen to an interview" Luna said vaguely. "I would suggest keeping your interview copy somewhere dark, like under your bed."

"Why?"

"If the plimpies come in the middle of the night, it will be safe. Plimpies are allergic to dark spaces. Bye, Harry."

Harry was walking back to Hogwarts, yawning. It was probably nearing 11 and he was exhausted. Suddenly, he saw a flash of red. He looked around.

Ginny, looking very annoyed, was exiting the three broomsticks, alone for a change.

She saw Harry, and her face visibly brightened. She walked over to him. "Finally, some quiet." She muttered.

"Why?" asked Harry. "Was it THAT loud in the Three Broomsticks?"

"That's putting it lightly. Ron and Draco Malfoy got into a huge fight."

"Oh no." muttered Harry. "What did Malfoy do this time?"

"Nothing bad by the looks of it" Ginny announced. "He was yelling something about him and Hermione snogging or something."

"Figures."

"So how was your interview?"

"Fine. It was pretty short actually…" Their conversation carried out back onto the school gorunds, and much too quickly for either one, they both found themselves standing in front of Hogwarts.

"Well…we'd better get in" Harry said, noticing Ginny inching closer to him.

"Yeah. Everyone's going in except for the ones smuggling in joke shop stuff from Hogsmeade."

Harry inched closer to her. "Yeah. They're not as good as Gred and Forge's…I mean…"

Ginny closed the gap between them, and for the first time since Harry had arrived at Hogwarts, he felt completely happy.

** A/N: Hoped you guys liked chappy 15. I kind of turned this one into a romantic comedy, because there wasn't any action or anything like that. So anyway, R/R!**

**If you review, you get joke shop products.**

**If you don't review, you will star with Snap in a romantic comedy.**


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: Well there are definently no more filler chapters to come. I just needed to lighten the mood a little bit, because these next few chapters are going to be really intense. So, l I have the usual good and bed news.**

**The good news is, congratulations! If you rewviewed, you get joke shop products.**

**The bad news is if you didn't review, you get to star in a romantic comedy with Snap. **

**On to chappy 16. **

Hermione was in bed that night, reflecting on that night. She had planned a date with Ron, but it was completely ruined by Draco Malfoy. Hermione wondered why Draco was so annoyed about her and Ron. It wasn't like they were drawing any attention to themselves. She took her charms book from her bag under her bed, and opened it.

Sure enough, she had a reponse: **I'm not trying to flatter you. There's just so many things I like about you. Your intelligence, your looks, and your hair. I'm not sure I want to tell you who I am. I don't think you'd like it very much if you found out who was writing to you. You said Ron Weasley was busy with quidditch practice on top of homework, so it's preventing him from doing good. I just think you're making excuses for him. I mean, what do you two have in common? I just think you deserve better.**

Hermione was speechless. She needed to find out who this person was. She couldn't imagine someone this nice. She wrote a response: **I can't believe you're actually talking about me. ME of all people. There's nothing really special about me. And whoever you are, I couldn't possibly hate you. You're such a sweet person. And as for Ron, we're**

Hermione paused. _As for Ron, we're what?, _she thought. She and Ron weren't official. They were only dating for a short while. Whoever was writing to her thought that she and Ron had nothing in common. She thought for a moment.

**And as for Ron, we're very different from each other, but havent you ever heard that opposites attract? Do you agree?**

Hermione shoved the book in the bag, and turned off her bedside lamp, thinking. _Opposites do attract, right? _

Harry entered the Great Hall that morning early for a weekend. But he wanted to see Ginny, after what happened last night. He brightened when he saw her sitting at the Gryffindor table. She was sitting alone, which was kind of weird, but it looked like she was waiting for him.

Harry took a seat next to Ginny. She turned around, smiling at him, and took his hand.

She leaned closer to Harry and muttered "Everyone's looking at us, Harry."

He looked around. "Really? Why?"

Ginny sighed, and hit him over the head with her toast.

"Ginny!" Harry complained, laughing.

"Sorry, it's just, HELLO?" cried Ginny. "You're the chosen one! Everyone watches you!"

"Right…" muttered Harry, a little embaressed.

"Got bored of it?" asked Ginny, smirking.

"No, just…I thought they'd stop…"

"Who?" asked Ginny, grinning. "Your obsessed fan girls?"

"Sure…?" muttered Harry, unsure of what to say.

Hermione and Ron joined the table.

"Hi guys" announced Hermione.

"What's up?" asked Ron.

"Oh, nothing much" announced Ginny, with a smirk. "We were just talking about Harry's obsessed fangirls."

"Ginny, I would say that you WERE one of my obesessed fangirls up until your fourth year" Harry announced,smiling.

Ginny hit him on the head with her toast again.

"Ginny, really, again?" asked Harry, rubbing his head.

Ginny giggled. "I'm sorry!" She leaned over and kissed him on the cheek.

Hermione looked surprised, and Ron looked a bit mad. Hermione put a hand on Ron's arm, and he calmed down.

Harry entered Umbridge's class excited. The potion he had given Ginny and Neville they had tipped into her tea 20 minutes before class. Harry couldn't wait to see what would happen.

Everyone was seated in their labeled seats when Umbridge walked to the front of the class. Harry's eyes stayed on her tea.

"Now everyone" said BellaUmbridge. "Put your books away. We will not be using them."

Harry, not surprised, hadn't even bothered to take his book out..

"Now…which mudblood will get the cruciatus curse first?" BellaUmbridge asked. She scanned the class, a sneer on her face. _Pick up your cup, pick up your cup…_ Harry thought desperately. He couldn't bear through BellaUmbridge torturing another muggleborn.

And almost as if Bellatrix had heard what Harry was thinking, she picked up her cup of tea, still staring at the students, a steely look in her eye.

Harry saw Neville tense up in front of him, and Ginny nudge him,

"Now…" began BellaUmbridge, but suddenly, she stopped, teacup inches from her mouth. She sniffed it. She put it down smirking. Harry, deflated, knew from that moment that Bellatrix knew exactly what was in her cup.

"Whoever tried to put something in my drink WILL confess!" BellaUmbridge hollered. "I want to know who put something in my drink! NOW!"

No one spoke. Harry felt immensly guilty. He had gotten Ginny and Neville in trouble. He was just so sure that the plan would work…

Bellatrix sniffed the drink. "Nice try, you stupid children…veritaserum, is it not?", she sneered. "Now who put veritaserum in my drink?"

There was silence.

"No talkers? Fine." Announced BellaUmbridge. "I'll just have to use my own manners to get you to talk!" She drew her wand.

Before Harry could do anything, the classroom door flew open, and Dumbledore entered, looking impressive, next to an angry BellaUmbridge.

"Professor Umbridge?" asked Dumbledore. "Is there a problem?"

"Yes, there most certainly is a problem!" shouted BellaUmbridge, looking a bit mad. "A student has put veritaserum into my drink!"

"And you were attempting to get them to talk by means of the cruciatus curse?" Dumbledore's tone was light, but the disgust was clear in his eyes as he looked at BellaUmbridge.

"There was no other way!" cried BellaUmbridge.

"Forgive me if I am wrong" said Dumbledore, his tone still very light. "But are you not a skilled occlumens?"

"I…I…"

"And would you not be able to find out who has done this using occlumency?"

"It…"

"It may have slipped your mind" announced Dumbledore. "But the real question I have is why someone would need to slip veritaserum in your drink."

BellaUmbridge glared under Dumbledore's steady gaze. Harry wondered if he was performing occlumency on her.

"There would be no reason to, Headmaster."

Dumbledore did a nod. He turned to the students for the first time. "I am excusing Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, and Hermione Granger from lessons today."

Harry, bewildered, shared half a glance with Ron and Hermione, before following Dumbledore out of the classroom.

"Sir" said Harry, once they were well out of earshhot of BellaUmbridge. "Is this about the mission you asked us to do?"

"That is correct Harry" announced Dumbledore. He led the trio into his office. Once they were all seated, Dumbledore said, "I presume you've seen inside the box I have given you?"

Harry nodded.

"And did you find it very useful?"

"Yes sir" said Hermione, before Harry could say anything. "But I was curious…what is it we're supposed to be finding in the cellar in Malfoy Manor?"

"That, Miss. Granger will be revealed very soon if it is there. If it is not there once you are done with the mission, I still intend on telling you of my suspicions."

Hermione nodded, still looking curious.

"But…" said Ron, looking uncomfortable adressing the headmaster, who he had never really spoken to. "Won't we get caught? If we do the mission on the weekend…won't Malfoy and his parents be at their manor?"

"I have full faith in you three" Dumbledore announced. "And if anything should go wrong, you have full permission to use the contents in this bag." He handed a bag across his desk to Harry.

"I'd advise you three to only use it in a moment of danger. Good luck to all of you."

Hermione, who would be leaving for the mission that night, and was excused from her classes had to put on clothes that looked like Narsicca Malfoy's. She had put together a black cloak, an emerald green dress, and had borrowed some dagger-like earrings from Ginny, telling her they were for a date with Ron.

Harry and Ron had it a bit easier. Hermione had stole from the Slytherin laundry for both of them. She didn't get them school robes, because she didn't really think Goyle could squeeze into them, and she didn't want Ron taking 10 minutes to try to get on robes. But Hermione needed to get to the library to renew the charms book, which she had for quite a while. The library wasn't open yet, so she sat outside the door, opening her charms book to the page with the duck. There was already a response: **No, I still don't think you want to know who I am. What if I'm in a different house or have different blood than you or something? If we were seen together, everyone would hate it, wouldn't they? And besides, as for you and Ron, opposites DO attract, but I think you should have someone that matches your intellectual level, or at least challenges you. **

Hermione frowned, a little hurt about the person's remark about Ron being dumb, but wrote a response: **I wouldn't care if you were in any other house, even Slytherin. I honestly don't care. Hogwarts is about house unity. And as for different blood, if anyone has a problem with two people of different blood status corresponding, they can speak to me. I understand what you're saying about Ron not matching me intelectually. But why do you care so much?**

Hermione sighed, hoping she wouldn't have to sit outside the library for too long. To her shock, Draco Malfoy came around to corner, saw that the library was closed, and sat down right next to her, reading his own book.

Hermione looked at him, confused. _He's reading, _she thought. _Wait, don't be stupid, of course he reads! _She continued looking at him. He looked a bit better than she had seen him at the book shop, but still looked sick.

"Can I help you?" Draco asked, looking up from his book. Hermione started, not realising she had been studying him.

"No…waiting for the library to open too?"

"No Granger, I'm waiting out here because I like sitting in the hall." He glanced at her clothing. "Where are you going to, a Slytherin party?"

"Uh…just a formal dinner" announced Hermione.

He nodded.

"Um…was there a reason you were so mad last night at Hogsmeade?" asked Hermione.

"No." Draco looked at the floor. "Just Weasley. He took you to the _Three Brooksticks_? How poor is he?"

"I happen to be rich." Hermione announced. "With my money, we could date wherever I want. I only suggested the three broomsticks because I liked it. Where would you take someone Malfoy? A fancy resturaunt?"

Draco put his head down. "Like anyone would want to go to a resturaunt with me…well now, anyways."

"That's not true! Just because you're a death eater doesn't mean…"

Suddenly, Madam Pince, the librarian, came around the corner. Hermione and Draco both stood up. Hermione was eager to renew the book already so she could get back to Harry and Ron to prepare to the mission.

"You two here for the library?" asked Madam Pince, unlocking the library door with her wand.

"Yes" Hermione responded, following the librarian into the library. Draco rolled his eyes, walking over to the bookshelves looking depressed. Hermione went up to the front desk, taking out 5 new books and renewing the charms book.

"Took you long enough" muttered Draco. As he passed Hermione, he leaned down and whispered, "By the way, if you think I'm still a death eater, I quit two weeks ago, Granger." As he whispered, Hermione smelled his spearmint toothpaste and felt oddly attracted to it.

Hermione's mind drifted back to the amortentia potion, and turned beet red.

**A/N: Hey guys, hope you liked chapter 16! This one is usually longer than most chapters! R/R! **

**If you review, you get to go on the misison.**

**If you don't review, Snap will come into your room.**


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: Hey people! Time for chapter 17! I'm estimating how long this will be, and I'm guessing maybe between 30 and 40 chapters! So as usual, I have some good news and some bad news. **

**The good news is, if you reviewed, you get to go on the mission!**

**The bad news is if you didn't review, Snape will find you…**

**On to chapter 17!**

Hermione raced back to Gryffindor tower, clutching her bag full of books.

"What took you so long?" demanded Ron. He and Harry were waiting nervously in the common room. Everyone else was in class, but all three of them were terrified of someone walking in there and seeing them.

"Great, well we have the clothes we're wearing, right?" asked Hermione.

"Yeah" muttered Ron, rolling his eyes. "We look just like death eaters!"

"That's the idea, Ronald" replied Hermione. "You're supposed to!"

"I don't feel like a death eater" Harry announced. "Is black the only color Malfoy owns? Look, a black tie!" He and Ron both laughed.

"Once you've stopped acting like two year olds will you take the polyjuice potion?" snapped Hermione.

"Sure…" Harry answered, confused. "Where did you go anyway?"

"Oh, well I wanted to catch up on some things, so I went to the…"

"…Library to get books" answered Harry, amused. Ron glared at him.

"And you two won't believe what I have" Harry added. He held up a long black hair.

"Uh…great" announced Ron. "You starting a hair collection?"

"No, I got this off Umb…well, Bellatrixs's desk" announced Harry, excitedly. "Luna's coming with us, as Bellatrix."

Ron and Hermione both looked at each other, clearly nonplussed.

"No offense mate" announced Ron. "But why Luna? Luna Lovegood could never act like Bellatrix. She's way too nice."

"Harry, Ron's right" announced Hermione.

"But Luna's a really good actress, she can pull it off!"

Hermione pulled a skeptical face. "Really?"

"Positive" announced Harry. "Plus she was in the cellar of Malfoy Manor for months! She knows where it is, so we won't have to go searching for it and get caught!"

"Maybe" announced Hermione, doubtfully. "I don't remember where the cellar is."

"She doesn't even have to act that scary" Ron reasoned. "I mean, the appearance is enough, isn't it?"

"Yes Ronald, but the Malfoys will be home, and they've known her for years and they'll know something's up! We can't have Bellatrix Lestrange talking about wrackspurts and nargles, Harry!"

"Luna's not stupid. She would know what to do."

Hermione sighed in defeat. She knew most of Harry's decisions were very good, but this just seemed silly.

"We can get her from the Ravenclaw common room when we're ready!" announced Harry.

"I'm gonna go get my invisibility cloak. Might come in useful." Harry quickly ran up to the boy's dormitories.

"Oh Harry, hurry up!" cried Hermione. "What if someone walks in on us?"

"It's fine Mione" announced Ron. "Even when there's free periods, people don't usually come here."

"You know?"

"Yeah!"

Hermione sighed with relief. "Good thanks Ronald." Ron put his arm around her, both of them evidently waiting for Harry. Two seconds later, Harry came thundering down the stairs, looking furious.

"My cloak! It's gone!"

"What?" cried Hermione. "It's gone? You mean stolen?"

"No idea!" retorted Harry. "It was going to help us with our mission! We could have used it when we were going…we were going…"

Harry broke up, staring into the fireplace.

"Harry?"

He didn't answer.

"Harry!" cried Hermione. "You know something! What is it you know?"

"It's obvious" Harry announced, slowly. "It would explain…not wanting it for herself…and the-the…" He turned to Ron and Hermione.

"Bellatrix stole my elder wand. It looks like she stole my invisibility cloak as well. She can. She teaches here. It would be almost too easy for her to sneak in here during dinner and take them. It seems as if the death eaters are trying to collect the deahly hallows,"

"What?" cried Ron. "But we'll all be dead if that happens!"

"Ron, calm down" Hermione announced. "We're forgetting a hallow. The resurrection stone! The death eater's can't possibly have that! It's in the forbidden forest! What happened to it Harry?"

"Nothing. It's still there."

Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Luna were standing in Dumbledore's office. They just took the polyjuice potion.

"This is just…weird!" Ron announced, grinning at the four of them. "Look at us!"

"Sir, we're ready" Harry announced to Dumbledore.

"Very well" Dumbledore announced. "Do you have the bag I gave you in case of an emergency?"

Harry nodded.

"And the sneakascope?"

"Right here sir" Harry told him.

"Be careful…all of you" Dumbledore announced, gazing at each person in turn. "The Malfoys will no doubt be home, so you must take care not to run into any of them."

"And all we have to do is plant the sneakascope in the cellar?" Ron asked.

"That is correct. What I am testing the manor for is very important. It is vital you put the sneakascope there. If the thing I am testing the cellar for is in there, we will know by tonight."

"But what if nothing is there?" asked Hermione. "What if the cellar is completely free of anything?"

"We shall know by tonight either way." Said Dumbledore. "Are you four ready?"

They nodded.

"Very good. If all goes well, you will be back within an hour. Good luck to all of you. I assume you can apparate out?"

"But sir" Hermione announced. "Erm…we can't apparate in and out of Hogwarts grounds."

"You are quite right. But I have lifted the boundaries so you will be able to. Can you side along apparate?"

Hermione and Ron nodded. They had passed their apparation test, so they would side-along apparate Harry and Luna. Harry grabbed onto Ron's arm. Dumbledore was looking at him.

All four of them cautiously approached Malfoy Manor.

"Think anyone's home?" muttered Ron.

"No, I don't think so" Luna announced.

"Wait…yes" Hermione announced. They all turned to her. "I know Draco's home!" announced Hermione. "I remember him saying it."

Harry scanned the house. "None of the lights are on. It doesn't LOOK like anyone's home."

"They're creepy, I mean who knows?" Ron asked, "Maybe they're just sitting there in the dark."

"Oh, I highly doubt that, Ronald."

Harry opened the door, slowly, looking around. It was all dark, except for the moonlight that was shining through the window. Harry's heart was thumping in his chest. If they were caught-that was it. They were done for. Harry clutched Dumbledore's bag and the sneakascope in his shaking hands, trying to pull himself together.

"Harry" announced Ron, in a shaky whisper. "What do we do?"

"I say we split up" whispered Harry. "If we're all in the same place we'll all be caught, but if we're in different places, it'll be less likely we will."

"Good thinking" announced Hermione. Luna nodded.

Harry handed the purple bag to Ron. "Remember what Dumbledore said" Harry told him. "Only use it in a moment of trouble."

"But-but what if it doesn't work?" Ron whisper-shouted. "What if it's too late? Remember the last time we went to Malfoy Manor?"

"We were smart and found a way to escape" Luna announced.

"Yes, taking a dead house elf along with us" Ron retorted.

Hermione put her hands up. "Guys, if we want to get this done as quickly as possible, arguing will get us nowhere."

"Exactly" Harry announced. "I'll take the sneakascope down to the dungeons. Ron can keep watch. Luna and Hermione, go upstairs. If there's anyone up there coming down, yell 'Butterbeer' as a safe word so we'll know someone's coming."

"Butterbeer?" asked Luna. "Won't that be a little out of character?"

"Better out of character than caught snooping in the dungeons" Harry announced. "Ready everyone?"

They all nodded.

"Okay" announced Harry. "Good luck everyone. Remember, don't speak unless you're spoken too, but don't be too quiet either. It will be suspicious. Don't do anything out of the ordinary. If we can't pull it off, we're in big trouble. And remember, never break character."

There was silence.

"We'll be dead within the hour" Ron moaned.

Hermione and Luna decided they would keep watch at different places, because they didn't know how many people could be in the Manor and who's room was whose. Hermione was standing guard at the far end of the hallway. Luna was standing guard halfway up the stairs, so she could keep her eyes on the doors above and below her. Hermione was nervous. Luna was far away from her. What if Luna got caught and she didn't hear? _Relax_, Hermione told herself. _If Luna is caught, I would certainly hear it!_ Hermione started pacing around the hallway, making as little noise as she could.

Suddenly, she heard noises coming from a room with the door open. Hermione curiously peered inside. She panicked when she saw white blonde hair and panicked, thinking it was Lucius, but instead it was Draco. He was leaning on his desk, tears falling down his face.

Hermione, shocked, wondered if she should talk to him. She was…kind of…his mom, right?

"Erm…Draco?" she asked awkwardly. Draco whipped around. "What's wrong?" asked Hermione.

"You know perfectly well what's wrong _mother_" muttered Draco, putting a lot of sarcasm on the word.

"N-no, I don't!"

"Friday night!" cried Draco.

Hermione panicked. She had no idea what Draco was talking about.

"Erm…is that a problem?"

"A problem?" Draco cried. "I don't want to go! You can't make me!" His lip trembled.

Hermione, utterly confused just nodded, hoping she wasn't acting too different from the usual Narcissa.

"Give me the knive" muttered Draco.

"Knive?"

"Give it to me. Where is it?"

"I-I the kitchen!" Hermione squeaked. Draco pushed past her. Hermione dearly hoping there was a knive in the kitchen, followed. She passed Luna on the stairs. Even though she knew it was only Luna, she still looked terrifying.

"What's happened?" asked Luna, lowering her voice. "Is there anyone else here besides Malfoy?"

"No idea!" cried Hermione. "But I have no idea what's taking so long! Keep on the lookout!"

Luna nodded, as Hermione followed Draco into the kitchen. As she spotted Draco, her mouth flew open. He had a knive in his hand, and was cutting and hacking at his arm which was bleeding openly.

Hermione froze. Then ran over and grabbed his arm. "What are you doing?" she cried.

"Let go of me!" yelled Draco. "Let go! I need to get this off my arm!"

"CISSY! DRACO!" Hermione turned around. Bellatrix Lestrange had come down the stairs.

"BUTTERBEER!" yelled Hermione. That was the safe word, so Harry would know to finish up.

Bellatrix slowly walked towards them. It look all the self-control Hermione could muster to not run away, screaming. She needed to stay neutral.

"Bella, what brings you here?" she announced. She was still gripping Draco's arm tightly while he tried to pull free.

"What is that?" yelled Belltrix, her eyes widening, as she pointed at Draco's bloody arm. "WHAT IS THAT?"

"He tried to cut his mark off." Hermione explained.

Bellatrix moved so fast, she almost unnerved Hermione. Bellatrix grabbed Draco by his shoulder yelling, "NEVER TRY TO DO THAT EVER AGAIN, STUPID BOY!"

"Bella, let go of him!" cried Hermione. Bellatrix surveyed Hermione for a moment. Something flashed in her eyes. _She knows_ thought Hermione desperately. _She knows I'm an imposter._

"Cissy, can I have a word with you?" asked Bellatrix dangerously.

"Fine" said Hermione, hoping her face remained neutral. This was it. She was caught. She was done for. Belltrix dragged her into the next hallway.

"I-I get off me!" Hermione squeaked, bracing herself for an impact. None came.

"Hermione, it's just me" said Bellatrix, in none other than Luna Lovegood's misty voice. Hermione's jaw dropped.

"YOU? But-but you were great!"

Luna beamed. "Thanks."

Hermione breathed a sigh of relief. She was safe, for now. Harry wasn't lying when he said Luna could act…

Meanwhile, Harry had finally found the dungeon.

"Ron you keep watch" muttered Harry. "Remember, if anyone passes by, just say you're lost."

"I'm LOST?"

"Goyle's stupid. He probably gets lost in his own house." Harry dissapeared into the dungeons. As he entered them, he looked around. The only thing that had changed was the absence of prisoners chained there. He sighed, bad memories of last year resurfacing…

He heard footsteps behind him. "Ron?"

He slowly turned around to see Bellatrix Lestrange, and jumped.

"It's only me!" cried Luna. Harry clotched his heart,

"Luna, don't do that! Is everything alright upstairs?"

"Oh yes, I fooled Hermione and Draco."

Harry nodded. Sooner or later they were joined by Hermione. "We'd better do this quick, I think some other people are in the house and they can't stay upstairs forever" Hermione had muttered.

All three of them scanned the dungeon as quickly as they could while Ron kept watch. There was nothing there, except a small wooden box in the corner.

"Wait…I know that box!" cried Hermione, excitedly.

"What is it?" asked Harry.

"That day I went to the library, on out first day back, I noticed the only thing different about it was a small wooden box identical to this one!" Hermione whispered excitedly.

"Do you think it's like the vanishing cabinet?" asked Luna, who looked rather cheerful.

"No, or else Draco would have just gone into the room of requirement and used it" announced Harry. "So…let's see what's in the box."

"No!" cried Hermione. Harry froze.

"I'm getting a really bad feeling about that box Harry!" cried Hermione. "Really bad!"

"Me too!" Luna anounced. "It's coated in nargles!"

Harry, not listening, reached towards the box, but before he had so much as touched it, he drew back, falling over. His scar was not itching or throbbing…it was searing, burning. He felt pressure in his ears…his head was sure to split open any second…

Hermione, shocked, picked up the sneakascope, placed it carefully near the box, and ran over to Harry. He couldn't move, and he wasn't aware of his surroundings. All he could feel was the pain…and then suddenly, it stopped. Harry sat upright, panting.

"Harry!" cried Hermione. "What…what…happened?"

"My scar. It's the worse I've ever felt." He stood up. "But I feel fine now."

"BUTTERBEER!" they heard Ron yell. Harry jumped. Someone was coming!

All three of them raced out of the dungeon to Ron, but before they could even move, Hermione whispered in fright "Harry! Harry, it's her!"

Harry slowly, forbodingly, looked around, and stared into the face of the real Bellatrix Lestrange.

**A/N: Hey guys! Hope you liked this chapter. It's still REALLY long, even after I cut a few scenes! R/R!**

**If you review, you get a virtual phoenix!**

**If you don't review, you will get lost in your own house.**


	19. Chapter 19

A/N: Hey people! Ready for chapter 18? This chapter isn't going to be freakishly long like the last chapter! Well, I have the usual good news and the bad news.

The good news is, congratulations! If you reviewed, you get a virtual phoenix.

If you didn't review you will get lost in your own house.

On to chapter 18!

Harry's heat dropped into his stomach. They were caught. This was what he feared would happen. Bellatrix's eyes bulged.

"You…you four! Imposters!" she yelled at the top of her lungs. She grabbed Harry by his arm, her nails digging into his skin, and led him into the kitchen. The others followed.

Bellatrix conjured a chair, and shoved Harry into it, doing the same with Ron, Hermione, and Luna. Harry immediately made to escape, but with one flick of Bellatrix's wand and ropes wound themselves tightly around Harry and the others.

Harry was starting to panick. Did he still look like Draco? He chanced a glance at his arm, and sighed with relief when it still looked like Draco's pale one.

Hermione and Ron were looking at him for instructions. Harry didn't have any. Luna was staring into space.

"Now, who are you, imposters?" asked Bellatrix, in a dangerously soft voice.

There was silence.

" FINE!" cackled Bellatrix. "I'll just use more…" She brandished her wand, inches from Ron's face. "…force" she finished, smirking.

Harry wasn't ready for the immense pain she was about to cause him, and didn't react when she yelled, "CRUCIO!"

The spell hit Harry in the chest. His whole body felt like it was stinging and burning but the pain in his chest was excruciating. Harry grabbed his chest, doubling over in his chair. Draco looked horrified. Narcissa's eyes widened.

Harry, panting, sat up with difficulty.

"Still not talking? Fine…CRUCIO!"

Harry felt searing pain course his body. It was agony.

"STOP! Please stop!" cried Hermione, sounding slightly hysterically. "Torture me please, just leave the others alone!"

Bellatrix leaned over and grabbed Hermione's arm, twisting it. "Ready to tell us who you are?" Hermione took a deep breath and shook her head.

"FINE!" cackled Bellatrix. "Cruc-" She froze, staring at Harry. He noticed Ron's eyes widen.

"Oh no…" muttered Hermione, for Harry's hair wasn't platinum blonde anymore-it was dark brown. He felt the familiar bubbling senstation on your skin, and knew what it meant-he was changing back into himself. He couldn't let Bellatrix-or any of them find out who they were. He glanced aside-Luna's hair was streaking blonde. They weren't changing back yet, but they started to.

Suddenly, he remembered something. While Bellatrix said something to Hermione, he muttered quietly to Ron "Bag."

Ron nodded, and very slowly, he reached over to his pocket, his hand on the purple bag from Dumbledore.

Bellatrix marched over to Luna. "WHO ARE YOU?" she cried.

"I'm you" Luna announced.

Bellatrix went mad, grabbing up a knive from the counter. Ron pulled the purple bag out. Hermione spotted it. As Ron opened it, he pulled out a hairbrush. A look of comprehension dawned on Hermione's face.

"Portus" she muttered, pointing her wand at the hairbrush. Harry understood it too. Hermione had made the object into a portkey.

Bellatrix marched over to Hermione grabbing her arm roughly. She pulled it down to cut her arm, but paused, looking at Hermione's arm which clearly said MUDBLOOD, the scar reappearing. A look of comprehension dawned on Bellatrix's face. _She knows_, thought Harry desperately. The portkey started to glow.

"Don't!" cried Draco. "Just-just leave Aunt Bella!"

Bellatrix turned around and grabbed Draco's collar, shoving him into the counter. "YOU KNOW ABOUT THEM!" Bellatrix cried. "I CAN SEE IT IN YOUR MIND!"

"I know what you're doing!" cried Draco. "I can stop you! You can't get into my mind!"

They were both quiet for a few moments, and Harry assumed she was trying to penetrate his mind, just like Snap had done three years ago.

Bellatrix turned around, and Harry yelled "NOW!"

Instantly, Harry and Ron grabbed the hairbrush, Hermione and Luna following suit.

He felt the familiar feeling of a jerk around his stomach, and knew they would make it to wherever Hermione had charmed the portkey to go. They would be safe!

But suddenly, as Harry was spinning around, he turned and saw a swish of black hair and pressure on his arm-Bellatrix was holding onto Narcissa and Draco and had grabbed Harry's arm. Harry had no choice but to take the three along with them.

Harry crashed onto hard floor, quickly jumping to his feet. He looked around to see Bellatrix, Narcissa, Draco, and the real Luna Ron and Hermione staring back at him. Where were they?

His question was answered as Fred and George Weasley came running down a flight of neon stairs-they were in Fred and George's joke shop! But why would Hermione charm the portkey to go to Fred and George's shop?

"Hey Fred, he's brought a couple of Death Eater friends!" called George, smirking.

"Excellent, George."

Bellatrix ran at Fred and George in a rage, and they directed their wands not towards her, but towards the shelves, where products started falling off. Puking pastills and canary cremes were raining down on Bellatrix.

"Avada-"

Bellatrix couldn't even comnplete her spell. Giant punching telescopes were falling all around her. Every time she stepped on one, it gave her a punch.

"You think stupid tricks will stop me?" cackled Bellatrix.

"Actually yes!" announced Fred, looking quite calm for someone in the precense of Bellatrix Lestrange. Harry ran over to Ron and the others, watching.

Now, everything was falling off the shelves. Instant darkness powder was flying everywhere, fireworks were flying around the shop, and patented daydreaming charms were exploding everywhere, spilling the contents.

"Expelliarmus!" cried Hermione, disarming Bellatrix from behind. Bellatrix turned around, grabbing Hermione by the neck.

"THE MUDBLOOD! IT'S THE MUDBLOOD!" she yelled. Harry panicked, but suddenly with a loud bang, a patented daydreaming charm exploded on her head. Bellatrix looked dazed for a moment, which was all Hermione needed to run. But Bellatrix grabbed up her wand.

"Crucio!"

Hermione dodged the curse by inches.

"BOMBARDA!" yelled Hermione, creating the next shelf to explode, the contents spilling all over Bellatrix.

"Evanesco!" Bellatrix vanished the red liquid off her robes, smirking. "You never learn, you stupid mudblood!"

"Confundo!" cried Ron, pointing his wand at Bellatrix. It hit her squarely in the chest. She stumbled around, dazed, and Hermione and Ron ran into a long hallway. She grabbed Ron's hand and muttered "Lumos."

"She'll follow us!" cried Ron.

Meanwhile, Harry and Luna were running around, looking for Ron and Hermione.

Draco and Narcissa were trying to find their dropped wands, which lay in a pile of trick wands. BOOM! Fred and George's instant darkness powder exploded at their feet. Narcissa stumbled, falling in a pile of nosebleed nougats. Draco was hit on the head by a flying model of Umbridge and fell too.

"Have you seen Ron or Hermione?" asked Luna.

"No! We have to find them and escape!" Harry ducked as a punching telescope flew over his head. His attention was drawn to the side of the room where Bellatrix had tugged her sleeve up, her wand on her dark mark.

Harry's stomach dropped. She was calling death Voldemort? But Voldemort was dead!Fred and George could maybe hold off Draco and his mother, but certainly not Voldemort!

"Calling your master?" Harry called, across the room. "Oh wait, sorry, he's dead!"

Bellatrix looked murderus. She ran over to Harry, jabbing her wand at him, sending green puffs of smoke in his direstion. He jumped in front of Luna, blocking her and quickly blocked them with a sheild charm.

"YOU CAN'T HOLD ME OFF FOR LONG, POTTER!" Bellatrix's voice rang triumphantly through the shop.

"Yeah? Coming to get a few death eater buddies?" asked Harry, continuing to block her curse. "Because I'm not seeing anyone." Bellatrix sent another curse at him. He spotted Draco break free from the instant darkness powder and start up a flight of stairs.

Harry didn't realize that he was completely wrong. There was a whirring noise and three different swirls of black smoke appeared in the middle of the shop.

"Death eaters!" cried Luna.

Harry panicked. He still had no idea where Hermione and Ron were. As the death eaters approached, one sent a stunning spell at Luna, who only blocked it just in time.

Harry saw Lucius Malfoy pull off his mask and yell, "Draco, come help us!"

Draco remained where he was on the stairs, looking scared.

"GET THEM!" ordered Bellatrix, pointing at Harry and Luna.

Hermione and Ron were running as hard as they could down the long corridor.

"Hermione!" cried Ron, as they ran. "Hermione…theres a death eater following us!"

Hermione was shocked. "Bellatrix must have brought some friends!"

She ran over to a door, and slammed it. "COLLOPORTUS!" cried Hermione, magically sealing the door. They heard footsteps outside.

"COME OUT COME OUT!" cried Bellatrix, obnoxiously. "I KNOW YOU'RE IN THERE! BOMBARDA MAXIMUM!"

Ron tugged Hermione away from the door just in time as it was blasted open. Bellatrix ran inside, raising her wand.

"AVADA-"

She once again couldn't finish her spell. Draco knocked into her, causing her to fall to the ground. Bellatrix stood up again, facing Draco, livid.

"What, you're HELPING them?" Bellatrix cried, incredulous. "Or you just don't have the guts to use an unforgiveable?"

She smirked, and proceded to run down the hall.

"CRUCIO!"

Draco's spell made contact. Bellatrix screamed, falling against the wall. Draco ran into the hall. Ron and Hermione did too. Bellatrix and Draco were sending jets of purple light at each other. Bellatrix slashed her wand in midair, and a gash appeared on Draco's face.

"Fine!" cried Draco. "Let's take them back to the manor. We can kill them there." He shot a contemptuos glance at Ron and Hermione, who stood there in shock. _Draco was helping Bellatrix? _

"Good idea, Draco!" Bellatrix announced. "Maybe now you'll learn how to kill and mean it!"

"Here, I'll take them back" muttered Draco. He grabbed Ron and Hermione by the arms pulling them down the hall.

"Draco!" whispered Hermione, terrified. "Please…don't kill us!" She exchanged a scared glance with Ron.

"I'm not" whispered Draco. He dragged them back into the main part of the shop, where Luna and Harry were both held at wandpoint by Lucius and another death eaters.

"Got the blood traitor and mudblood filth!" cried Draco. "Let's take them back to the manor and kill them!"

"Very good Draco" announced Lucius.

"Just a sec" announced Draco, because Hermione and Ron were trying to pull away from him, terrified. "Give me the portkey." Lucius tossed Draco the portkey.

"Aunt Bella? Coming?" asked Draco.

"No stupid, I'll apparate there!" Bellatrix sneered.

Draco went over to Luna and Harry making sure they were all touching the portkey before it started spinning. For the second time that day, Harry found himself traveling to Malfoy Manor.

"Luna" muttered Harry, as the portkey started spinning. "Luna…as soon as we get there, we'll side-along apparate to Hogwarts. Ron and Hermione will follow."

"What if they don't?" came Luna's misty voice.

"We'll tell Dumbledore and bring back help. Dumbledore lifted to boundaries in his office, so we can apparate in it." Harry whispered. The second he felt his feet make contact with the ground he grabbed Luna's hand and turned on the spot. There was the familiar sensation of being squeezed through a very tight rubber tube, and then he was gasping lungfulls of air, in Dumbledore's office.

In Malfoy Manor, Bellatrix went livid. Narcissa, who had only just managed to escape the instant darkness powder was looking dazed.

"THEY'RE GONE! POTTER AND HIS FRIEND! GONE!" Bellatrix screamed.

"What?" cried Draco.

"These two will be tortured and killed!" shouted Bellatrix, pointing to Hermione and Ron. "Draco, up for the job, or is it too much for you?"

"Don't worry Aunt Bella, you won't be dissapointed." Draco grabbed Ron and Hermione's arm.

"Get off!" cried Ron, kicking Draco. Draco rolled his eyes, pulling them both down a long hallway in the Manor. He stopped at the room on the end of the hall, and shoved both of them in there.

"P-pleasee just let us go!" cried Hermione, a tear running down her cheek.

"Don't touch either of us!" yelled Ron.

Draco rolled his eyes, letting go of their arms. "Coming from a walking idiot…so anyway you two need to get out while you can!"

"Huh?" asked Ron.

Draco gestured towards the fireplace. "You sure you can use floo powder without my help?"

"Wait…you're helping us?" asked Hermione.

"DRACO? I'M COMING TO HELP!" yelled Bellatrix.

"Leave!" cried Draco. "She's coming!" He grabbed Hermione and Ron, shoving them into the fireplace. Just before Bellatrix ran in, Hermione yelled, "HOGWARTS!"

Bellatrix burst in. Draco looked livid. "THEY'RE GONE!" he cried. "The mudblood and the blood traitor…they escaped through the fireplace before I could stop them!"

"WHAT? You didn't help them, did you?" she asked dangeously. "Because if you did…I'll find out."

"Why would I lie, Aunt Bella?"

A/N: Hey people, hope you like it…I do! So R/R!

If you review, you get a puking pastil.

If you don't review, you'll get hit on the head by a model of Umbridge.


	20. Chapter 20

Hey people, ready for chapter 19? I have the usual good and bad news.

The good news is, congratulations! If you reviewed, you got a puking pastil!

The bad news is if you didn't review…well, you get hit on the head by a model of Umbridge.

On to chapter 19!

Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Luna were all sitting in the common room, in shock.

"That was the weirdest thing ever" muttered Ron. "Why did you charm the portkey to take us to Fred and George's shop, anyway?"

"No idea. It was just the first thing that popped into my head."

"The first thing that pops into your head while talking to Bellatrix is a joke shop?" asked Ron, increduously.

"That makes sense" said Luna, calmly. "Because she's the exact opposite of a joke shop!"

"Saved our lives, Fred and George's stuff" announced Harry.

"Thank god for peruvian instant darkness powder" Ron muttered.

"Harry…" announced Hermione. "Why do you suppose your scar hurt when you saw that box?"

"…Dunno. It hasn't hurt in months. But whatever's in that box…well, according to Dumbledore, we'll know what it is by nightfall."

"Oh no…" groaned Ron.

"Ronald…are you alright?" asked Hermione, concerned.

"No! Guess who we have tomorrow, second period?"

"Who?" asked Luna, confused.

"Bellatrix" muttered Harry, answering for her. "And she's not going to be happy with us."

In the Great Hall, Luna came up to Harry during breakfast.

"Hello Harry!"

"Hi Luna."

"Do you think we could do another interview in the Hog's Head? I guess people don't like Crumple Horned Snorcacks, so we have to fill two pages with something else. People would love hearing about you!"

"Sure" announced Harry. "When is there Hogsmeade next?"

"This Thursday" muttered Hermione before taking a bite of toast.

"Oh good" said Luna, beaming happily. "Well, see you then Harry!"

"See you, Luna."

Harry started to eat his breakfast, when he noticed Ron, Hermione, Neville, and Ginny's eyes on him.

"Er…something wrong guys?"

"Luna!" cried Ginny. "Didn't she already do an interview with you?"

"Yes, but her dad cut the crumple horned…"

'Her dad wouldn't cut crumple horned snorcacks out of the Quibbler."

"So…what are you on about?" asked Harry, completely confused.

"Sounds to me like she just wanted to spend some extra time with you" said Hermione.

"What?" asked Harry, nonplussed.

"Sure you're just doing an interview in there?" asked Neville. His tone was light, but sounded accusing.

"Yes! Yes…what else would we be doing?"

Judging by the exchanged look that Ron, Hermione, Ginny, and Neville had, he could probably guess what they thought he'd be doing in there.

"Look…guys, Luna's not like that!" Harry protested. "She would never set me up like that if she liked me!"

"Well…Luna's not really like anything" said Neville.

Harry looked at Ginny in disbelief, who was wearing a similar expression to Neville.

"What?" asked Harry. "You know me and Luna are just friends!" He looked at Ron for help.

"Yeah…I guess" Ron offered.

Harry glared at his best friend, not believing that we wasn't backing him up. "Thanks for the support" he muttered, before storming out of the Great Hall.

Meanwhile, Hermione and Ron were both walking to potions.

"Do you really think Luna likes him?" Hermione asked, turning a corner.

"Oh…I dunno" said Ron, looking uncomfortable. "I mean…he and Ginny aren't really dating, aren't they? It's up to him, I guess."

"Now he's mad at us."

"He'll get over it" Ron assured her.

When Hermione pulled a skeptical expression, Ron laughed. "Come on, Mione! He's fought you-know-who, I think he can handle some rumors!"

"I suppose so."

Just then, Dumbledore came around the corner.

"Ah, Mr. Weasley, I was hoping to find you here" announced Dumbledore, beaming him. "Would you join me in my office? Harry is already there."

"Oh…sure" said Ron, looking surprised about being adressed by the headmaster. He followed Dumbledore.

"I'll save you a seat in potions" Hermione told Ron, continuing down the corridor.

Hermione arrived at potions just in time. She took a seat next to Ginny at an otherwise empty table. She was surprised Ginny was sitting alone. Her face was flushed with anger, and every time someone passed her table, she glared at them, as if daring them to sit down.

"I'm in a bad mood" muttered Ginny, as Hermione sat down.

"Why? Did they run out of pumpkin juice again?"

"Ha ha. No, it's about Harry and Luna." Ginny swished back her long red hair.

Hermione sighed. "Um…well…are you and Harry…erm, dating?"

Hermione quailed under Ginny's furious gaze.

"I was only wondering!" Hermione defended herself. "Only because Ron wasn't sure if you two were dating…and said that it was up to him on who to date."

Ginny scowled. "I thought Neville liked Luna."

Hermione shrugged. "Me too, but…I mean, a lot of people like Harry…"

"Please. Luna's nothing like his fan girls."

"Class, quiet!" cried Slughorn, from the front of the class. "Today, we will be brewing a solution for the stinging jinx. Can anyone tell me what it does?"

Hermione's hand shot up so fast, it was only a blur in the air.

"Yes…Miss Granger?"

"It doesn't actually rid your body of the stinging jinx. It just temporarily removes it for hours on time."

"Correct. 5 points to Gryffindor."

Ginny rolled her eyes. Bored, she started examining her nails. Hermione never missed an opportunity to answer a question, no matter who asked it.

"Now" announced Slughorn. "For those of you who are…not very good at potions (He glanced at Crabbe and Goyle) you would do well to read the directions carefully. They are very complicated."

Ginny rolled her eyes. She was still asking herself how Crabbe and Goyle made it into N.E.W.T. potions without someone helping them cheat.

"Turn to page 350 in your books and anyone without a book, share…" Slughorn began, but the dungeon door flew open and Draco walked in.

"Mr. Malfoy, just take a seat here!" Slughorn cried. "And reason for your tardiness?"

"No." Draco sat down alone, away from the other Slytherins, which Hermione found strange. He looked paler and more sickly than ever, and parts of his hair were sticking up, which looked strange, compared to his usual hair.

"And after you've finished the antidote to the stinging jinx", said Slughorn, "you are allowed to wait quietly, or make another potion for extra credit. Hermione, who had been stirring her potion, instantly perked up at the words "Extra credit."

"Mione!" whipsered Ginny, as Slughorn continued talking "The ferret is looking at you again!"

Hermione, in disbelief, shifted to look at Draco. As soon as their gazes met, he quickly looked down and started stirring his potion. His face was pale white but it was turning slightly red. Hermione noticed this, and bit her lip, stirring her cauldron loudly. Ginny looked between the two and smirked.

Hermione, confused as to why Draco would ever look at her, looked back. He was levitating the potion ingredients, looking bored.

'Stop levitating ingredients and listen to Professor Slughorn!' Hermione mouthed to him.

Draco turned to her and nodded towards Ginny. Hermione looked. Ginny was levitating ingredients even higher than he was.

Hermione nudged Ginny to stop. Draco smirked at her, and for some reason, Hermione blushed.

Just as everyone got started with the potions, Harry and Ron burst in, making their was quickly to the table that Hermione and Ginny shared.

"Think if we sit here he'll notice we came in late?" Ron asked.

"Of course not Ronald!" cried Hermione, amused.

"Well…it's a worth a shot" Harry replied. He spotted Ginny glaring at him, and gulped nervously. If looks could kill, Harry would be dead right now.

Hermione lightly grabbed Ron's arm, pulling him to sit next to her. "Here, sit on my left."

Ron obeyed, a little confused, but realized that Hermione was trying to get Ginny and Harry to sit next to each other.

"I was perfectly fine sitting next to Hermione" Ginny announced.

"Yeah…and I wouldn't mind sitting with Ron" Harry protested.

Hermione ignored them, telling Ron what Slughorn instructed them to do. Ron only managed to take in half the information she was telling him, because he was too busy staring at her as she talked.

Harry, who was sitting next to Ginny, as afraid to say anything to her at the moment. (She was holding a knive, and Ginny in a bad mood + knive = Injured Harry)

"Ginny" Harry began cautiously. "Me and Luna…it's not like that, I swear! You have to believe me."

"Acctualy, I don't" replied Ginny, coolly. "I have no reason to believe you."

"But-but Ginny! It's Luna! We're just friends!"

"Uh huh" announced Ginny. "So why would she ask you to meet her in the Hog's Head then?"

"I don't know…what does that have to do with anything?"

"Oh I don't know…the Hog's Head is very private, isn't it? No one else to see you two?"

Harry, bemused, just stared at her in disbelief.

"And we'd also be more easily overheard Ginny!"

"Not neccisarily!"

Hermione and Ron, who were usually the ones bickering about something (Obviously not anymore) exchanged a glance.

"Um…" said Hermione. "I'm just going to get Ron some…er…"

"Beetles?" Ron tried.

"Right. Yes." Hermione quickly bustled off to the back of the room.

Neither Harry or Ginny seemed to hear her at all.

"I thought you liked me!" Ginny cried, heatedly, scaring a passing Gryffindor.

"I did…I still do! I wouldn't just suddenly like Luna!"

Ginny sighed, gathering up her potion ingredients. "Sure, Harry. You are the chosen one and the boy who lived and everything. You attract a lot of people."

Meanwhile, Hermione made her way over to the ingredients for the potion, passing al of the other potions on the way. She recognized the Draught of living death, the amortentia (Smelling mown grass, fresh parchment, and spearmint toothpaste) and even thought she saw a gold shimmer, indicating there was some felix felicis.

She reached the ingredients

Hermione took her time picking out the ingrediants. She sorted through the snargaluff pods, finding the ripest one. Then, she picked through the spiders very carefully, making sure she found the largest one. (And a considerably smaller one for Ron.)

When potions was finished, everyone was waiting just inside the door for the bell to ring.

"And I really think that last solution will really bump up my grade!" Hermione finished telling Harry and Ron eagerly.

"How could your grade be bumped up? It's perfect." Announced Ron. Hermione beamed at him and Ron gave her a kiss on the cheek.

Harry smiled, happy for his two best friends, despite still being annoyed by the murderous glances Ginny was giving him. He wouldn't be surprised if Luna didn't turn up for dinner that night.

"And remember!" called Slughorn, walking over to them. "Next class everyone needs their books! That means you, Goyle."

Draco sighed, annoyed. When he did, Hermione recognized the strong smell of spearmint on his breath, and turned slightly pink, edging away from him.

No sooner had the trio left the classroom when Neville ran into them, looking nervous and panicky.

"Harry-Ron, Hermione!" he cried. "There was a letter adressed to you in the Great Hall! It was sort of…open, and I thought, well, I'd look just to make sure it was nothing bad…"

"It's fine" Harry replied, wanting to find out what was making Neville so nervous.

"What does it say Neville?" asked Hermione, in a curious tone.

Neville didn't respond, he just held the letter out, which Hermione took. Tucking a strand of hair behind her ear, she read, her expression slowly turning from bemused to horrified.

"What?" asked Harry.

Hermione didn't respond.

"Hermione-what?"

"Us" she cried. "We're in trouble."

A/N: Hey guys! Hope you enjoyed chappy 19! I actually spent a lot of time on this chapter. R/R!

If you review, you get Luna's lion hat!

If you don't review, the lion hat will attack you…


	21. Chapter 21

TIPS for raves

Well, you're going to a rave. How? Either you're suicidal, or an idiot. Here are some things that may change your mind about going.

1.) People WILL approach you, trying to sell you drugs. Just because the drugs may look kid friendly doesn't mean you should pop them! Ecstasy isn't kid friendly. Cocaine is not kid friendly. Just because he hallucinogens may look like FRIENDLY origami doesn't mean it is. If you tried to make origami out of a hallucinogen, you'd probably be dead right now. Drug dealers claim that ectacy is a "stimulant drug" and will "give you a boost". Uh, no. Taking escacy is like darving your own gravestone. You don't know how drugs will affect your body. They may kill you, everyone's body reacts different to drugs.

2.) People usually suck on lollipops and wear little kid backpacks, but this isn't little kid time. The backpacks symbolise getting high, and the lollipops help your teth not to cement together. But a lovely fashion choice, really.

3.) Now, you might ask yourself "it won't be long, right? It can't go past midnight, right? Wrong. Most raves go until 7 in the morning, then, they take a short break, (usually to throw the dead bodies in the shed next door and to buy some more beer) and then the rave continues.

4.) Note to people who have absolutely no common sense. There are small dark bedrooms in the rave building, with beer outside and strange noises coming from inside. DO NOT GO IN THESE BEDROOMS.

SO go to a rave, you'll probably wake up the next morning, teeth cemented together, holding a bag of drugs, and surrounded by dead people in the neighbor's shed. Have fun at the rave, kids!

CLEO OUT!


	22. Chapter 22

On to chapter 21!

Hermione excitedly raced off to the library, running up the staircases and down corridors. If what was in the library was what she thought it was…there could be trouble.

She finally reached the library. As she entered, her gaze swept the hard wood floor, searching. She wanted to find what she was looking for without looking too suspicious. Hermione casually strode over to the herbology section, choosing a leather bound book about water demons pretending to read the book jacket.

In reality, Hermione was just peering over the top of the book. She didn't have to read it, as she had already read it eight times. Her gaze swept the floor, and stopped on a small wooden box in the corner. A wooden box that looked a _lot _like the one in the cellar of Malfoy Manor. Hermione took two steps closer, and looked again. Yes, it was an exact match!

"Hey Hermione."

Hermione nearly jumped out of her skin, and spun around only to see Neville, clutching a herbology book of his own.

"Neville, you scared me!" cried Hermione, not daring to look back at the wooden box. 

"Sorry. Here for herbology homework?"

"Yes" Hermione lied. "Just needed a few pointers on water demons. You here for the homework as well?"

"Nope" Neville muttered. He glanced at Madam Pince, the librarian to make sure she wasn't watching, and smirked. Hermione was a little taken aback at this very un-Neville like behavior.

Neville turned to the shelf, and took out a quill.

"Neville, what _are _doing?" Hermione asked, confused.

"Making Dumbledore's Army a bit more well known." Neville turned back to the shelf, and scratched out "Dumbledore's Army" in giant letters across the wood.

Hermione's eyes widened. She had never been one to break the rules- and neither is Neville…well, _was _Neville.

"Neville, why would you do that in a library? Bel-Umbridge isn't coming in here!"

"Actually, she is" replied Neville. "Been to the defense against the dark arts section lately?"

"No…I already have all of the books on it!"

"Well…we should call it the dark arts section, now."

"What do you mean?"

Neville led Hermione over to the defense against the dark arts section, and Hermione was shocked to find out Neville was right. The shelves had been stripped of all books and replaced with books instructing the dark arts. Hermione couldn't find one book on the shelf that didn't have "Dark Arts" somewhere in the title.

"That evil, foul…" Hermione didn't finish her sentence, because a Hufflepuff first year walked by.

"Now don't you see?" asked Neville. "This is why we need Dumbledore's Army! Umbridge is teaching us, but not what we should be learning!"

Hermione nodded. She could actually see a point in the D.A. now. She could actually see what Neville was saying.

"Look Neville, I'll…try to talk to Harry about joining." Hermione announced. "It's the best I can do."

"Thanks Hermione."

Hermione was racing back downstairs now. Potions was starting soon. Hermione's mind went back to the box. She was so preoccupied with her thoughts that she almost didn't notice BellaUmbridge outside her door, although she wasn't alone. She was pinning Draco to the wall. Hermione backed around the corner, listening intently.

"…Make sure it's your top priority, Draco. If this doesn't work, we will be in trouble, _do you understand?_`"

"Let go of me! I don't want to! You can't make me!"

"Aww, baby Draco can't even use a vanishing cabinet?" Bellatrix mocked, then cackled. Hermione's jaw dropped. _Vanishing cabinet?_

"I can! What's bothering me is what's inside it!"

There was a thud. "_Never say that! _You'll have them ready by Friday night, or you'll be punished!"

Draco didn't see Hermione as he rushed part her. But Hermione stood there in shock. Harry caught up with her as students filed into the classroom.

"Hermione…what did you need to check in the library?" Harry demanded.

"Harry…that box in the cellar of Malfoy Manor…there's an identical one."

"Where?"

"Here. In the library. They're vanishing cabinets."

"So let me get this straight" Ron announced, over his brewing potion cauldron. "There's two vanishing cabinets, one in Malfoy Manor and one in the library, and…Bellatrix is making Malfoy do something with them?"

"Yes" announced Hermione. Harry had cast muffliato around their table so Slughorn wouldn't overhear their conversation.

"We should take a look at it" muttered Harry. "As soon as we can."

"No…it has a lock, I just remembered" announced Hermione, her spirits falling.

"Hey…I think I know where the key is" announced Ron.

Harry and Hermione turned to look at him in surprise.

"It's lying on her desk" muttered Ron. "I saw it last defense against the dark arts class! We could just sneak in between classes…"

"Brilliant, Ron!" announced Hermione, beaming. "We should go tonight! I have a plan…I'll tell you two after class!" She leaned down, kissed Ron on the cheek, and almost skipped off.

"She's in a much too good mood for someone thinking up a plan to break into a death eater's room at night" Ron observed, although he had turned red.

Hermione nearly ran to the potions ingredients. As she chose some spiders, she went over the plan in her head. As soon as everyone had gone to bed, Harry and Ron could sneak into Belllatrix's room, while Hermione kept watch.

The plan was going to work. Because Hermione was going to find out what it was about the box in Malfoy Manor that made Harry's scar hurt that badly, and what the box in the library had to do with it.


End file.
